Dragon Trouble
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Harry's is a lot of trouble when he meets a girl with eyes the same color as his and why is Dumbeldor running around Hogwarts like a madman?
1. Father's Return

Addie: HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Seto: Oh dear god she's been reading book fan fics.

Addie: Shut up ADHD!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Great she's starting to figure it out

Addie: this is out-sane! Warning: James is back from the dead; explain later

Seto: She doesn't own!

Key: "italics" are anything other than English. What language it is will be clarified in sentence tag. Italics without quote marks are the notes and blah blah blah like that.

A Father's Return

---------------- James' POV---------------

How long had I been drifting in this darkness? I've seen thing that no wizard has seen in millennia. The thought of losing my soul is always on my mind as I drift, but something keeps me safe. That doesn't matter though. I need to get out of here. My boy needs me, he's coming up on his inheritance and I want to be there. My poor baby, he needs me. Who is his mate? What has happened to that devil child? Does Harry have other friends? Are they good people? "James, it's time for you to return. My ward needs you."

----------Third Person Dursley House--------------------

It was a normal, quite day at Number Four Privet Drive, and Petunia was moving about the house getting ready for dinner. She looked up at the staircase as she passed. Harry hadn't been feeling well that morning and she had shooed him to his room. She didn't need him moving about the house in his condition. She flinched when she heard Marge laugh about her sister. 'It's no wonder this woman isn't married,' Petunia thought. 'Who would want to be married to that bitch?' She noticed Harry descending from the stairs and she gave him a disappointed glare.

"You should be in bed," she hissed. "I know Aunt Petunia, but I want to help." Marge turned and glared at him. "I see you've finally emerged from your cave," she sneered. "Marge, that's enough, he's not feeling well," Petunia hissed. "Let the boy be sick maybe he'll die," Marge shot back and Vernon chuckled. Petunia's eyes widened when she heard this. "Aunt Pet, let's just go to the kitchen," Harry whispered. Petunia looked over to see bright greens eyes pleading for her to follow. Petunia did and Marge snorted. "You spoil the freak," Marge said. Harry looked over at his Aunt who had lowered her head. He could see through the glamour that she had told him his mother had placed on her.

Harry had never seen his aunt without the glamour charm and he began to wonder why. Petunia turned to face the woman on the couch. "Dudley is spoiled," she said calmly, "Harry may be a sneaky little snake but his eyes tell you he isn't poisonous." _"Why do you put up with her?"_ Harry hissed. Vernon, Marge and Dudley stared at him in shock and horror. Petunia glared down her nose at her nephew. "Bambi, speak English," she told him. Harry blinked not realizing he had slipped into Parseltongue. He looked over to his cousin and grinned wickedly. 'I forgot all about that little skill of mine,' he thought.

"What did you say, boy?" Vernon asked, his face turning purple. Marge smirked and Dudley pouted at the nickname Harry was given. "He can't have a nickname!" he whined. _"At least I don't look like a whale,"_ Harry hissed out again. Marge and Dudley flinched then Vernon's face turned a royal purple. "Boy, you will speak normal or I'll…" but he was cut off. "Or what, Dursley?" a voice asked. Petunia looked over to where the voice had come from. She gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "It can't be," she said. Harry tilted his head to the side. 'He sounds familiar,' he thought.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked getting up. The cloaked man smirked then pulled his hood down. "You really are an idiot, Dursley," he said shaking out messy black hair. "I'll never understand why Pet chose you of all the people. You've practically ruined her natural instincts and my nephew looks like whale if you ask me." Petunia narrowed her eyes and smacked the man upside his head. "James Potter, where in heaven's name have you been?" she yelled. Harry stood there not believing what he was seeing. His father couldn't be here. "You're dead," Harry whispered eyes wide in fright. James sighed before moving over to Harry. Harry flinched slightly when James hugged him. He stood perfectly still then he felt something wet drip on to his neck.

James pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't help that," he said smiling at Harry. Harry gave him a disbelieving look not sure if the man in front of him was really his father. "Still don't believe me, huh?" James asked. "Well here, when you were eleven months old, Sirius brought his one year old cousin over to play. The devil child had blonde hair and silver eyes and picked on you the whole time he was there." "That baby sound like Malfoy," Harry told him. "That was the brat's name!" James yelled. "Draco Malfoy. However Cissy got stuck with that man we'll never know. Hell, she was one of the cool Slytherins!"

Harry lifted his eyebrow at the man in front of him. He got an idea and smirked. Harry still didn't believe this man was his father and he knew this phrase should prove it. "'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'," Harry said and watched how James froze up. "How did you get your hands on the Marauders' Map?" James asked. "Fred and Gorge Weasley gave it to me," Harry told him. James let out a laugh and then grinned. "I'm guessing the filched off of Filch," he said. Harry threw himself into James' arms and smiled. James smiled down at the boy in his arms and held him tightly.

"So, the drunk came back for his brat," Marge said glaring at the two of them. James glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Pet, since when do whales talk and walk on land?" he asked glaring at Marge. Petunia giggled lightly and Harry smirked. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you, freak," Vernon said. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you," James said his voice getting low. "I can use magic against you, but I think a good punch would do just as well." Vernon and Dudley's faces paled, but Marge got up and glared. "How dare you talk to my brother like that!" she screeched. Harry glared not liking how she was talking to his father. _"He has the complete right to after the way you and that pig acted towards him and me!" _

"I can talk to the fat bastard any way I choose," James hissed. Harry smiled then moved up the stairs. He came back pulling his trunk behind him with Hedwig hooting in her cage. Vernon began to sputter when he saw Harry's trunk. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" Vernon asked. "There's no way in hell you can prove that man is your father and yet you would willingly go with him." Harry turned to Vernon and gave him a twisted smiled. "I all ready did," Harry said turning back to his father. "Excellent," James said before taking Harry's hand, "Where to, Bambi?"

-----------------------------------------

Addie: Okay no that the hyperness is done. I'm not sure if you guys will like this so review if you want I'm not looking for reviews I'm looking for reader. If would still be nice if you did review! (Puppy dog eyes)


	2. White Wings

Addie: I back and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. It's the whole "my computer contracted a virus and died" thing I had to get three things replaced.

Harry: um Hello?

Addie: oooh! New muse!

Harry: Um... you're not going to kill me, are you?

Addie: Hell's no! I do not own Harry Potter! Oh Sirius isn't dead because I live on Denial in Egypt this will be explained if needed

White Wings

------------------------------------------

James turned to Harry and smiled. "So where to, Bambi?" he asked watching Harry dig out a small piece of paper. James looked at it then back at his son. "You want me to Apparate to Sirius' old house?" he asked. Harry nodded his head then hugged Petunia. She looked down at him then hugged him back. Vernon looked at the two in disgust and Dudley began to whine. Petunia let out an angry hiss.

"James, you will look after him, won't you?" she asked. James nodded then told hold of Harry's hand. The family watched as the two Potters Disapparated. Petunia smiled then went into the kitchen. With a wave of her hand the broom began to sweep. Yes, she was jealous that her sister had enough magic to go to Hogwarts, but that didn't mean Petunia couldn't do little things to make her life easier.

----------------------------

James and Harry appeared at Number thirteen Grimuald Place and James raised an eyebrow. "Do we go in or not?" he asked. "Wait one minute," Harry told him throwing open his trunk. James watched as Harry all but disappear into his trunk only to squeal in triumph. Harry popped back out holding the Invisibility Cloak. "Put this on, I want Sirius and Professor Lupin to be surprised!" Harry told him bouncing slightly.

James did as he was told and followed Harry into the house. "Sirius, Professor?" Harry called out. Remus walked into the hall and dropped the glass he was drying. James flinched slightly at Remus' face. 'Why do I sense one of Remus' "Your ass is so deep in shit that I can't think straight" speeches coming on?' James thought. 'Not that Remy or Siri ever thought straight.' Harry backed up behind James trying to put distance between himself and the angry werewolf.

"Harrison James Evens Potter! What in hell's name are you doing here?" Remus yelled. "A better question is what were you thinking. No, don't answer. You weren't thinking. If James knew that you were out in the middle of the night when some evil snake bastard is after you, he'd be rolling in his grave! I know you're smarter than you act and then you do something like this..."

"Remus, leave him alone," Sirius Black said coming down the stairs. "So Harry, how did you get here?" Remus rounded on him and was about to yell when a deep laugh stopped him. Harry panicked and the adults pulled out their wands. "Now come on guys is that anyway to treat a guy who was though to be 'dead' for fifteen years?" James asked. Remus stood there for a few seconds then fainted. Sirius jumped off the staircase and picked up the werewolf.

"Well, that was expected," James said crossing his arms. Sirius looked up and him and glared. "And just how do we know you are who you say you are?" he asked. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry repeated. "We really should take that map from you," James said. "On that note, Harry give it to me. I have to update it." Sirius gently laid Remus down then walked over to James and started to poke his arm.

James looked down at the bent over man who was poking him. "Sirius stop being stupid!" James snapped smacking his hand away. "I disappear into another world for fifteen years and you guys act limp in the head!" Harry looked up at this. What did he mean by "another world?" "Sirius, what in Salazer's name is going on?" drawled someone from the stairs. Harry looked up and felt his face heat up.

What is Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked wincing at a slight sting in his back. "Well, Mother thought it would be best to move me into a safe house until the Dark Lord is gone," Draco told him. "So what is the Littlest Gryffindor doing here this early? I though I'd only have to put up with Granger until the end of July." "You didn't call her 'Mudblood'," Harry gasped. James raised an eyebrow at this then looked back at the blonde.

"There's something off about you," James said taping his finger to his chin. "It's like I know you yet I don't." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and the blonde just smirked. "Careful, Potter, someone might find a better use for that tongue," he told him. Harry yelped ducking behind his dad. "Wait now I know you're that devil child!" James yelled. The front door opened and Harry turned to see who it was. "Harry!" was all he heard before his vision was cut off.

"'Moine, I can't breathe!" he wheezed out. Hermione pulled back then noticed the man beside him. "Harry, is that..." she trailed off. "Yeah it's him!" Harry grinned. Hermoine smiled at the grin on Harry's face. Who was she to take this way with her questions? "Miss Granger, I know you're excited to see the werewolf and his mutt but could you..." Serevus Snape told her but then he spotted James. "Hiya Snivillus, miss me?" James asked. Snape sat there for a minute the walked down into the kitchen.

"I hope Professor Snape will be okay," Hermoine asked. "If anything Snape's a tough old snake so he'll be fine," James told her. A scream erupted form the kitchen followed by three loud bangs. Hermoine ran down to the kitchen and the others followed. "Uncle Sev?" Draco asked placing a hand on his shoulder and shook it. Snape looked up to see his godson and ward staring at him with concerned eyes. "You need not worry, Hermoine, Draco," he told them. "I just don't believe that Potter is back."

Harry pouted and Draco saw this out to corner of his eye. "Merlin, Potter, it's no wonder the girls in our year cooing at you," Draco laughed. "They don't coo at me!" Harry snapped. "If anything they're all laughing at me!" Hermoine giggled and Harry turned to glare at her. "Don't you start!" he told her. "I'm still mad that you put me in that dress at the end of last term." Hermione gave him a small smile and James watched their interaction. "So, now that Snivillus is done being a big baby," James said turning to Hermione. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm James Potter."

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand. James shook her hand and smiled. "So who all is in Harry's circle of friends?" he asked. "Well, me and Ronald Weasley are his closest friends and then there's his stalker," she told him. "I have a stalker?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to answer when Draco covered her mouth. "Ignore her!" he yelled dragging her out of the kitchen. Snape looked up and walked out of he room following Hermione and Draco.

"Okay," James said as Remus and Sirius laughed. Minutes later Draco raced into the kitchen and duck behind Harry. "Save me, Potter, it's what you're good at," Draco told him. "Malfoy, I'm not saving your..." Harry trailed off when he saw the black panther come down the stairs. "Oh my God," Harry gasped as the panther walked over to him. "Nice kitty," he said backing up. The panther rubbed his head against his hand. Harry giggled then started to pet the big cat.

"Hey, you're not so bad," he said. "Are you mad, Potter?" Draco yelled, "It's Snape!" The Panther changed back and Harry jumped back falling on his back end. "Cool!" Harry yelled. "I didn't know you where and animagus, Professor." "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Potter," Snape told him. "And no, that won't earn you bonus points." "Damn," Harry whispered.

"Well, that was eventful," Draco said placing his hand on Harry's back. James narrowed his eyes and was about to yell when white leathery wings shot out from between Harry's shoulder blades. The others gasped and Hermione almost screamed in horror as white-feathered wings sported from Draco's back. "Mine," the blonde hissed.

------------------

Addie: Thank you for reading!

Harry: Review please!


	3. Scale of Blue Eyes

Addie: Hi Peoples!

Harry: Hello

Addie: I don't own Harry Potter.

Scale of Blue Eyes

-----------------------------------------

Harry gulped as Draco tightened his grip on his waist. Hermione had tried to get to him, but Snape pulled her back into his chest. James had his wand pointed at Draco. Remus walked into the kitchen and just about dropped again. Sirius put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at his destressed godson. Harry saw this and his temper began to rise.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. Sirius couldn't hold it any more and satarted to laugh. Draco stopped hissing at James and turned to his cousin. Sirius looked at him then grinned. "You've only been a Veela for less than five minutes and you think you can take me on?" he asked. "I've been one since my sixth year after I bumped into Remy one day on accicdent." Remus turned his head to Sirius and raised an eyebrow. "Is that you ran like Lucius Malfoy was on your heels?" Remus asked. "That was one time and I promised myself never to mess with people who have dragon blood again," Sirius told him.

"Yet, that curtacy wasn't extended to me," Snape hissed at him. Harry began to panic as the adult fought amongest themselves. Draco sensed this and coucsed Harry's wings to wrap around him then Draco wraped his wings around Harry. Hermione cooed at this and James turned to see Draco rocking Harry gently. "Malfoy, I knew the minute Harry was born that he was about as straight as Remus and Sirius," James sighed hearing two indigant yells. "Could you let go because I only just got back from that place of shadows and I'm not ready for grandkids."

At the metioning of this Harry flew out of Draco's grasp and up the stairs. Slamming the door shut, he rested against it catching his breath. "That was too close," he whispeder wrapping his wings around himself. Now that Harry was in some light, he could see that his wings weren't pure white but a blueish white. They were each about five feet long. Harry reasoned hat his wing spaned was problably ten feet.

Harry smiled then stretched them out. He noticed that the ribs of his wings seemed to sparkle as the light hit them. "Wait why would hey do that?" he asked then ran his hand over the "arm" of the wing. "Is that a scale?" he asked then pluck one off. Sure enough a diamond like scale was nestled in between his finger and thumb. It wasn't very big in size only the lenght of his thumb nail.

"I see you figured out that your wings are not like a bats," a cold voice shocked him. Harry turned around to see snape leaning against the doorfraim. "Professor, why are you here?" he asked. "Where's my dad?" Snape walked into the room and sat down on the bed letting his head fall forward. "Dealing with two veela and a werewolf," Snape told him then sighed, "Miss Granger, don't lurk in the hall. That is a Slytherin trait that only a few Gryffindors have mastered." Harry felt that Snape was aiming his last comment at him and stuck his tongue out.

"I'll have you know that I was almost a Slythiren!" Harry told him. "Who am I to forget about that side of me?" Hermione blinked then puther finger on her chin and looked up. "Is that how you manage to get Ron's desserts?" she asked and Harry nodded his head. "Do the Gryffidor's know they have an imposer in their ranks?" Snape asked . "They won't if you keep your mouth shut, Snape," Harry hissed.

"You honestly think I would pass up a chance to blackmail my least favorite student?" Snape asked asmirk forming on his face. "I had no idea we were talking about Nott, Professor," Harry countered. Hermione watch the banter between them and was confused. This didn't make sense. Snape and Harry were gitting along and not trying to hex each other. "I think the author's gone mad," Hermione whispered. Snape snorted then shook his head.

"I believe I was wrong, Mr. Potter," snape told him. "You look like your father but have your mother's brains." Harry bowed then sat down on the bed. "so any idea why I'm like this?" he asked. Hermione sat down next to her magical gaurdian and watched as he and Harry talked This had to signal Voldemort was going to win. She had thought that Harry and Severus getting along was a sing the world would end.

"Well, Lily and Potter went through something quite like yourself and Draco," he told him. "Potter was running down the corridor with Lupin and Black trying to avoid Lucius after changing his hair red and gold. Potter bumped into Lily and they went tumbling to the floor. Wings, just like your own, sprang from her back and Potter seemed to go crazy. He had pulled her to his body and pointed his wand at everyone around. Your father doesn't have a drop of magical crature blood in him thus his reaction is different from Draco's who has veela blood."

"So Mr. Potter just pointed his wand at everyone who was around," Hermione said. "I think it's some kind of defesive instinct to protect if the person gets these wings early. Could it be that this person is their mate or just the closest to them?" Snape nodded his head agreeing with her and Harry tilted his. "Mum did marry Dad it could be a mate thing," Harry whispered the end. Hermione gigled and Snape sighed.

"I'll have to ask Lupin if he smelled anything," Snape muttered then left the room. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "I'm sure Professor Snape can fugire out happened with your mum and you," she told him. Harry curled up next to her and sighed. "why does this always happen to me?" he asked. "It's only two weeks until your birthday so maybe we'll figure it out then," she told him.

------------------------------------

Almost two weeks had passed since Harry's wings had come in. Draco hovered around Harry since the incident. Draco knew why he had acted like he did. Veela blood makes you protective of your mate. Draco was just glad he had chosen to stalk Harry instead of someone esle. 'So, I was right,' he thought with a smirk. 'Now how to make him mine?' His train of thought was interrupted when Harry walked ino the room carrying a potions book. Harry sat down on the floor put he book down then laid down on his stomach.

Draco gulped when he noticed that Harry was wearing a pair of kaki short shorts and a green tank top. "Potter, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Harry opened his book then looked at Draco. "Doing my potions homework while I've got the bloody bat here," he told him. Draco checked to see if Potter Sr. was lurking around then sat down next to the Ligth of the Wizarding World. "What are you working on?" he asked trying to ignore Harry's legs. "Zoicite's Cure," Harry told him. "I get most of the potion, but I don't know what Scale of Blues Eyes is."

Draco looked ar the picture in the book then carefully read the potion. "Scale of Blue Eyes is a scale from a white dragon that's really rare," Draco told him. "Potions Masters think that there are only three of these dragons left and they can't be found. Scale of Blue Eyes also refers to diamonds." Harry gave him a smile then went back to his homework. Draco returned to his chair picking up he book he had been reading before Harry trained thoughts entered his head. "Hey Malfoy, why is it your wings are white and Siri's is black?" Harry asked.

"Sirius is probably a dark Veela," Draco answered. "And That's were you're wrong little cousin," sirius said scaring both boys. "A Veela's wing color a everything to with their mate." Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry felt his face heat up. "So your wings are black because Lupin is a dark creature?" Draco asked. Sirius let out a barking laugh then shook his head. "If Moony is anything he's an earth creature," Sirius told them. "The Ministry labels any creature that is not a light creature dark. I heard from Jamie that he's teaching you the basics of creatures this year in junction with Hagrid who's showing them to you."

"Daddy's going to be teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "James thought it would be better if he was teaching Defence to you instead of going back to being an Auror." sirius said running a hand through his hair. "So, Potter is a light creature?" draco asked going back. "Is that why my wings are wing? Because my birthday back in June was hell and there's in still white feathers all over my room." sirius nodded his head and Harry sighed. He had gotten used to the idea of being Draco's future mate, but it didn't mean he wasn't scared.

Harry had done research on Veela and found that even if he was to reject Draco, he would just keep trying until Harry said yes. The whole Veela dying from rejection was a myth and that they're percestant little buggers. Sirius had told them of his quest to win the fair Remus. said werewolf came and smacked him upside the head from feeding his godson such stories. James and Snape had teamed up to shut the older Veela up. They had forced him into his dog form an put peanut butter in his mouth. Padfoot spent hours trying to get it off.

"I think so," sirius told them. Harry turned back to his book staring at the picture of the Scale of Blue eyes and thought how much it looked like his own scales.

-----------------------------------------

Addie: Done! wow this one was quick.

Harry: (Rereading) So are you going to tell us soon what's with my wings?

Addie: all in do time my dear Dragon. Review please and I might just write some Drcao molesting Harry action next chap!

Harry: (blush)


	4. Birthday Heat

Addie: okay sorry! I didn't load the edited chapter instead I loaded the original.

Harry: You need to explain Mum again.

Addie: Here's Lilly's explanation in this she's got Dragon blood in her family, but she's still a muggleborn and that isn't going to change.

James: What was that about the devil child molesting my baby?

Addie: Sesshomaru!

Sessh: (pick James up and walks off)

Harry: (whispers something) (blush)

Addie: oooh! Hell's yes! I don't own anything but the plot.

Birthday Heat

----------------------------

The night of July thirtieth was hell for Harry. His wings were out forcing him to sleep on his stomach. On note with his stomach, his insides felt like they were rearranging themselves and for some odd reason he was itchy in some places: ears, lower back, lower legs, and forehead. He eventually gave up on thinking and just closed his eyes trying to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Severus Snape could claim things that most men could not. He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and that he was one of the top Potions Masters in the world. The one thing that he prided himself on knowing though was the fact he knew Lily Evens inside out. He even knew why James Potter would hide from her once every two months. But right now Severus Snape could claim that Harrison James Evens Potter was more his mother's child than his father's.

"So, the blood that escapes with the wings has a pheromone that makes the mate of the dragon go crazy and protect the dragon because the wings emerging makes them vulnerable," he said after reading. "Great, Lily, you had to pass this on. I feel sorry for Draco." "So, it's Prongs and Lils all over again, huh?" a voice asked. Severus jumped at the voice and spun to see Sirius leaning against the wall. "What can we expect?"

"The same as Lily: lighting, a heat cycle, flight, temper to be feared, and stronger magic," Severus told. Sirius shook his head then sighed. "If I hear Draco complaining about the heat part I'm going to smack him and tell him I go through it every month." Severus shook his head the got up. "I need to go check on Miss Granger," Severus told him.

"Sure just check on her, right," Sirius grinned at him. "I don't know how much you think you know but if you ever say something like that again..." Sirius held his hand up. "Lily would have wanted you and James to move on if anything happened to her." Severus looked down at his hands and sighed. "How can I move on when everyday I see a reminder of her?" he asked.

"Here's a tip, Snivillus, Harry's eyes are rounder than his mother's," Sirius said then walked out of the room. "I wasn't talking about Harry's eyes," Severus muttered as he opened the door to Hermione's room. He smiled slightly the shut to door then went to check on Draco. He opened the door to find Draco sitting on his bed. The oddest thing about this was Draco was chained to it.

"Did Potter do this?" he hissed out. Draco shook his head then let his wings out. "I noticed that they kind of glow at night," Draco told him. "Only when the moon is out though. I went out side on the night of the new moon and they were just there not glowing or the stubble blue that comes out in the light." Severus raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that your wings seem to glow, but only in moonlight?" he asked. Draco nodded his head turning back to watch the moon. "I tied myself to the bed to make sure I didn't rush in there tonight," he told him.

---------------------------------------------

Severus Snape woke up the next morning prepared for the worse. Well, as worse as a horny sixteen year old could get. "Then again how many time did we save Potter from Lilly?" he asked himself. "Enough to warrant his suspicion and the birth of Harry's older brother," Remus answered as he passed Severus' door. "What ever did happen to Atlas any way?" Sirius asked following his mate. "I heard that he's living in Japan," Severus told them. "Salazar knows why he's there." "His adopted family," a voice told them. The three men turned around to see James Potter making his way to them.

"Atlas was always at his friend's house so we told them if anything happened to me, Lily, Sirius, they were to take him and move," he told them moving past them. "Think he's depressed?" Sirius asked. Remus smacked his arm then followed James into the kitchen. "Jamie, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to his friend. James laid his head down and started to sob. Remus pulled James into his arms and ran his hand though his hair.

"Sh, it's okay James, you need to cry," Remus told him. "You really haven't had the time to mourn, have you?" Sirius and Severus came into the kitchen and Sirius was at his mate's side trying to calm his friend down. "What was your dream, Potter?" Severus asked. "Wonderful but I can't stand seeing it," James told them. "It was one of those dreams were I'm Salazar's kid and Lily is Godric's but this time Harry and Atlas were there and they were little," he told them. "It sounds like a wonderful dream," Remus said.

"That's why I can't stand it!" James yelled getting up. Remus sighed and Sirius pulled him onto his lap. "James, we know that you hurt form this and it's frustrating, but remember whose birthday it is," he told him. James looked up then smiled. "Yeah I don't think Harry's had a good birthday," he said. "POTTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco's voice was heard form up stairs.

---------------------------------------

Draco was lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully when he felt something sit down on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Harry. "Draco," Harry drawled smiling at him. "POTTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco yelled. Harry giggled rubbing his face on Draco's chest. Now that the initial shock of Harry being in his room was over, he noticed that Harry didn't look like himself. His white-blue wings were folded delicately against his back. A long tail was coming out the seat of Harry's shorts was twitching lazily like a cat's tail. From Harry's knees down, his legs where dragon like including the talon like feet. Over each ear was and odd formation that had one spike in the front and three in the back. "Harry, what are you," Draco asked raising his hand to rest on Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the touch of his mate. "I don't know," he answered. "All I know is I woke up with a need to have you inside of me." Draco gulped after hearing those words. Harry was in his bed, sitting on his stomach, smiling down at him. 'Is it really bad to have a yummy little Dragon on me who needs me?' Draco thought, 'Nah.'

"Expelliamus!" someone yelled. Draco watched as Harry fell forward on his chest and he started to panic. "Harry!" he said his Veela side in full panic. "Calm yourself, Draco," Severus told him. "And don't start hissing at me. I'm more afraid of the dragon on you chest than you." "I thought Veela were crazy when it came to someone hurting their mate," James said pulling Harry off of Draco. "Well, Harry is something far stronger than a Veela," Severus told him. "Professor, Mr. Potter, What's going on?" Hermione asked coming into the room. James turned back to Drcao and sighed.

"Malfoy, I want you to promise something to me," James old him. Draco looked at him confused and Severus blinked in surprise. 'Is Potter going to ask what I think he is?' he thought. "Yes, Mr. Potter, what is it?" Draco asked feeling on edge. "I'm asking you to wait on getting Harry pregnant," James sighed holding Harry a little tighter. "I only just got one of my kids back and I'd like him to stay innocent and happy while adjusting to me being back. What I'm saying, Draco, is I want you to let him get used to having a family before starting your own."

Draco nodded his head and James smiled. "Professor, I heard you where more scared of Harry than you were of Draco, who's a Veela," Hermione told him then asked. "Why is that?" Severus shook his head then looked back a Harry. His legs and ears had returned too normal but the wings and tail. "Because, Miss Granger, Veela a level four at most and Harry is a level eight in the way magical creatures a classified," Severus told her. "My own level of classification is a level below Harry's." Hermione took in this and left for he library.

"Mr. Potter, Uncle Sev, why don't you go and get things ready for Harry to have a birthday like no other," Draco told them. "I'll keep an eye on Harry and if he goes into 'screw me now, Draco' mode I'll run and find Granger," Draco told him. James nodded his head then handed Harry to him. Draco laid the sleeping dragon down then curled around him.

James was right though; Harry needed time to get used to having the family he had now before there were little Malfoys running around. Draco smiled then kissed Harry's forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Well, that was an emotional roller coaster

Harry: (blush)

Addie: Stop blushing! R&R!


	5. The Girl with Green Eyes

Addie: Okay onto the next chapter.

Serenity: Um... Hello, Addie?

Addie: (glomps her) Serenity! I'm surprised Seto let you out of his sight.

Harry: Hello

Serenity: Oh hi!

Addie: I don't own anything!

The Girl with Green Eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he walked ont Platefrom 9 3/4. His summer had be the best he had ever had. James a Sirius tag-teamed in pranking Severus. Hermione help lectured them like she often did him and Ron. Remus had sat back and watched a Hermione did his job. Draco had started his Veela courting and Harry petted the snake tha Draco had given him.

"_I can't wait to see Ron,_" he told the snake. _"Master, I worry about this Ron,"_ she told him. _"From what you told me, he gets jealous of you so quickly."_ _"I know, Silver, I just want Ron to chill out,"_ he told her. _"Snape is so wierd though. Hermione likes him though. Daddy thinks she loves him. I just laughed though I do think it's true." "Master, theres a girl with your eyes!" _Silver hissed. Harry turned his head just in time to see a girl with silver blonde hair get onto the train before disappearing completely her eyes scanned the area and Harry gasped.

Harry shook his head then got on the train. "That was weird," he whispered. "I wish I could sit with Mia and Draco." Harry walked to the back of the train and found a compartment with one preson. "Um exuse me, can I sit here?" he asked. The red head looked up from her book and smiled. Harry blinked at her eye color. "You can sit here," she told him smiling. "It be nice to have company, Harry"

Harry blinked then sat down. "How... I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know my name," he sighed. "We're both in Gryffindor," the girl answered. Harry blinked again then smiled, "I remember now. You're Serenity!" Serenity smiled as Harry sat down. "I know you don't like people staring at your scar and I think it's stupid to get all worked up because you've got that mark," she told him. "I have a friend who's hair is strange and he can't even hide it." Harry laughed and Silver uncoiled from his neck. "Wow, she's beautiful," Serenity said patting her head. _"Thank you,"_ Silver hissed. _"Your welcome,"_ Serenity hissed back. "You're a Parselmouth," Harry gasped.

Serenity blinked then shrugged. "I try not to broadcast it because I saw what happened to you in our second year," she told him. "I really should have tried to say something. Parseltongue is a wonderful gift. To be able to talk to any animal is a gift and snakes are highly intalagent." Harry smiled continueing to talk with Serenity and later Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hello Hermione, Weasley," Serenity greeted then went back to staring out the window. "Hello, Serenity," Hermione smiled. "I see you finally got the chance to talk to Harry. Was it all in Parseltongue or was it in English?" "Harry, what are you doing talking to Wheeler?" Ron asked. Harry blinked not understanding why Serenity and Ron were calling each other by there last name. "There wasn't any place to sit and it was mostly in English, Mia," he answered.

"You still don't think that a Gryffindor should talk to Slytherins do you?" Serenity said pulling on a cold mask. "Who would want to talk to a bunch a flithly bastards?" Ron asked crossing his arms. "Draco is not a bastard and I'll have you know, Weasel, that evil can come in all shapes and forms," Serenity hissed. "Everyone knows evil is not colored silver and green!" Ron glared at her then raised his fist. "Ron, if you hit her," Harry said sitting up. "I'll zap you!" Ron gave him an odd look then a snort was heard.

"Well, Weasel, I see you've moved up to beating girls," Draco drawled. "What would your mother think?" Serenity smiled and waved at Draco and Hermione did the same. "What the hell was that?" Ron rounded on her and Harry let his tail smack him. "I told you to leave them alone," Harry told him. "Now sit down and if you don't calm down, I'll report you to Snape, Magonalle, and the new DADA professor." Ron sat down in a huff and Draco grinned.

"So, who's the new Professor, Harry?" Serenity asked as Draco sat next to her. Ron was about to protest when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "I can't say," Harry told her. "I was promised, if I told, that I would be put under a tickle curse." "By who, Harry?" Ron asked. "By Moony, Padfoot, and Saberdrought," Harry told him. "Prongs couldn't bring himself to do it." Hermione started to giggled and Draco started to laugh. "I be old Prongs could bring himself to tickle you, Prongsette!" Draco laughed. "He'd tickle you the muggle way though."

Harry giggled and Serenity smiled even though she didn't know who they were talking about. "Prongs is dead, Harry," Ron told him. "I guess too much time at the Dursley's has fried your brain." Harry stopped laughing and stared at Ron with a hurt look. Hermione pulled Harry into her arms then Draco and Serenity rounded on him. "Weasley, leave," Serenity ordered her eyes flashing blue. "Why should I leave?" Ron shot back. "I didn't do anything. I just told Harry the truth."

"Leave, now," Draco hissed out. He knew if he hurt Ron, Harry would be hurt and he couldn't do that. Serenity sensed Draco couldn't do anything so she did. Before anyone could see it a second tail mark glowed red on Ron's cheek. Ron glared then left the compartment and Draco sat down next to Harry pulling him close. "If you don't mind me asking who are Moony, Padfoot, Saberdrought, and Prongs?" Serenity asked.

"Moony is our old DADA professor, Remus Lupin," Hermione told her. "And Saberdrought is Professor Snape." "Padfoot is my cousin, the fake mass muderer, Sirius Black," Draco told her. "Prongs, is my dad, James Potter," Harry told her. Serenity raised an eye brow then shook her head. "So my theory was right," Serenity sighed. "You have blood protection on both sides of your family. I did some research on you family last year and found some cool things."

"What did you find out?" Harry asked. "That you're a direct match to Apollo Slytherin," Serenity told him. Draco snorted and Hermione looked puzzled then Harry laughed. "Serenity, that's impossible," he told her. "No one can have a direct mtach with any one. Everyone's DNA is differrent." Serenity smirked the pulled out a chart. "Then exlpain this," she told him. "I know that one person's DNA shouldn't match anyone else, but the only way I can explain it is that you're the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin's youngest granson." "How did you get this?" Draco asked looking the chart over. "and what does that have to do with blood protection?"

"Medical records of the Slytherin and Gryffindor family are public proporty and the family trees are in Hogwarts you just have to ask the Room of Requierments and it will show you." The four to the changed into their school robes and waited for the train to stop.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later," Draco told Harry kissing his forehead. Serenity and Hermione giggled as Harry blushed. At the feast Harry was seated between Ron and Hermione with Serenity sitting across from him. the Sorting Hat was still sitting on stool as if waiting for something. "I'm sure, by now, you have noticed the Sorting Hat is still out," Dumbeldor chuckled. "We have some guest that will be joining us this year."

"But first we have some change in staff to annonce. First, Professor Bins(1) had retaired to enjoy the afterlife." A cheer filled the hall as the first years looked confused. "We have found a replacement for him. Professor Ishtar if you would please stand." Harry gaped at the woman as she stood. Her skin and hair were dark but her eyes were blue. "What's Ishizu doing here?" Serenity whispered.

"Second change is... well he's coming up now," Dumbeldor chuckled. A black stag trotted up the the High Table wearing something close to a grin on its face. The stag changed and there before the student body was James Potter grinning like a mad man. "Hello, you all look like you've seen a ghost," James said smirking at them. "Potter, couldn't you have come in without scaring any one?" Severus snapped at him. James grinned before sitting down next to him. "Snillivus, you know I have to make a sence," James told him the laughed.

Harry smacked his head down on the table and Hermione held back her giggles. Harry peeked up at his father to see James grinning at him. 'Oh God no,' Harry thought. "HI HARRY!" James yelled causing the Great Hall to laugh. Harry sank low in his seat feeling his face heat up. "No, that I've embaressed my son, I'll turn the floor to Dumbeldor again," James said turning to face Dumbeldor. "I do believe this year will be very interesting," Dumbledor smiled his blue eyes twikling. "Now, our guest should be coming in right now."

The doors the the Great Hall opened and five wizards walked in heading up the the High Table. James fell out of his seat at the sight of the wizard leading the four students. Harry blinked not understanding his father's reaction. Harry the looked at the man feeling like he knew him. He was tall with black hair that was slightly curlly. His eyes were what drew the most attention. They were red, but not like Voldemort's. They were gem like were Voldemorts were flat. "Ah Dumbeldor, it's good to see you and England is still as wet as I remember," the man said as he reached the table. "I still don't understand why you didn't send Harry with me the night of the attack."

"Atlas, if I had known you were alive and well I would have send Harry to you, but by the time I found out Harry was in his fourth year," Dumbeldor told him. "It seems that you're the Headmaster of the Japanese school." "Potter-sensei," the tallest boy spoke. "I think your otouto-chan(2) is staring at you." Atlas turned to look for his brother then noticed the bright green eyes staring at him. Atlas ran over to Harry and picked him up into a hug. "Hello my sweet little brother," atlas said hugging Harry tigther. "Atlas, put your brother down," James said getting up.

Harry gasped for air and Serenity took that as her cue to attack the tallest boy. The boy went to the ground holding onto her and smiled. "I missed you," Serenity told him. "I missed you, too," the boy said. The other three boys awed and cooed at the couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Anyone who can guess who the four boys are I'll give cyber cookies to.

Harry: You've given me a brother and my dad back but what about my mom?

Addie: Okay I can't bring Lily back to life because that would make Snape distracted

1: What is the Hom teachers name? I can't remember

2: Otouto-chan (or kun) is little brother. Harry gets chan because he's so cute.

Harry: (blush) I'm not cute.

Addie: R&R


	6. Light and Dark plus a Potter

Addie: Hi peoples

Harry: (eating Thin Mints) Wow, these are good.

Addie: Samoas and Tag-a-longs are the others I have but I don't think you should have those.

Harry: Why?

Addie: Hyper ness from you is not needed. I don't own anything but the plot.

Light and Dark plus a Potter

--------------------------------------

_Harry gasped for air and Serenity took that as her cue to attack the tallest boy. The boy went to the ground holding onto her and smiled. "I missed you," Serenity told him. "I missed you, too," the boy said. The other three boys awed and cooed at the couple._

Harry struggled to get out of Atlas' arms trying to get a good look at whom Serenity was hugging. Atlas put Harry down only for the little Gryffindor to be snatched up by Draco. "Malfoy, put me down!" Harry yelled causing the whole Hall to gasp. Atlas frowned at the boy holding his little brother then notice Serenity had gotten up. "Tell me, Kaiba, Miss Wheeler doesn't look like she weights that much," he spoke. "How did she knock you over?"

Draco held tighter to Harry as the tallest of their guest stood. "I believe that Harry can do the same thing, Sensei," Kaiba said smirking. Dumbledore smiled the twinkling in his eyes was on max and Severus was sinking low in his seat. James raised an eyebrow at him as he did this then shrugged. Who was he to question what Severus did when he had been around Dumbledore longer than he had.

"Let's sort these four and get on with the feast," Dumbledore smiled. "Atlas, will you be staying for the year?" Atlas shook his head and Harry felt his stomach sink. "I wish I could stay but I have a school and a wife to get back too," Atlas told him. "I am going to be checking on my students around Christmas and Easter, but I will join you for the feast tonight."

McGonagall was about to get up when Atlas held up his hand. "I'll do it, Professor," he told her. "You look like you need to be off your feet." Atlas walked up to the Hat and picked it up. "Bakura, Ryou," he called out. A white haired boy moved from next to the sandy blonde and up to Atlas. The Hat was placed on his head and it sat for a minute before yelling out "Gryffindor." "Ishtar, Malik," Atlas continued. The Hat barely touched his head before yelling out "Slytherin." "Kaiba," he said placing the Hat on Kaiba's head. "Slytherin," it yelled.

The last one walked up to Atlas and the Hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor," it screamed and the boys walked to their tables. Draco put Harry down and kissed his forehead before walking over to his table. Harry blushed before sitting down between Ron and Hermione. "Dean, Seamus, you own me money!" Ginny yelled holding out her hand. Both boys grumbled before handing her ten Gallons each.

Ron, who was still red face at Draco touching Harry, gaped at his sister. "What?" she asked. "I bet them last year that over the summer Malfoy and Harry will get close and fall for each other. I also bet Hermione has a thing for someone not our age." Hermione ducked her head and Serenity raised an eyebrow. Ron looked over Harry's head with pleading eyes at Hermione. "Now don't be ridiculous," Serenity snorted. "They're going to get married and we'll be seeing little red heads running around with a little black haired Malfoy as a ring leader."

Harry's face turned redder and he smiled. That though appealed to him but in his mind the little red heads were two little Snapes following his kid around. Hermione elbowed him bringing him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked. Hermione pointed over at Draco and Harry giggled. Draco was biting his lip trying not to jump across the tables and take off with Harry. "Oops," he said quietly. "What did I do?" "You released some pheromones and Draco's going nuts," she told him.

Harry giggled again and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Harry, did you shirk over the summer?" he asked and Harry's heel made contact with his foot. Ron yelped causing Ginny and Serenity to laugh. "Ron, you just grew over the summer," Hermione told him. Ginny grinned then notice the boy sitting next to her. "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley," she said holding out her hand.

"Yugi Motou," he told her. "And this is my friend Ryou." Ryou waved then pulled out a book and Ron groaned. "Great another Hermione," he moaned. Ryou looked up from his book and glared. "What's wrong with reading?" he asked. "And I'll have you know I have other people who I have to deal with." Harry smiled digging into his dessert. "We'll fully welcome you into Gryffindor when we get back to the dorm," Harry told them. Serenity looked over at Kaiba and noticed all, but the sixth year, Slytherin girls were drooling over him.

_"Just who do those bitches think they are?" _Serenity hissed. Harry looked up from his cake, noticing that Serenity was hissing. _"Serenity, calm down,"_ Harry hissed back. Yugi looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Kaiba and Draco shiver at the same time. "I think Kaiba-kun and Malfoy-san have a kink," he giggled and Ryou looked up. "I think you've been spending too much time around your yami, Yugi," he told him. Yugi shrugged and Dumbledore stood.

"Now, that our bellies are full and a few of us have had half our sugar intake, I believe it's time for bed," he said. Harry groaned at the lost of the chocolate that was taken from him. He needed that to get through classes tomorrow. Ginny giggled knowing that even with all that sugar Harry would be dead in the morning anyway. The first day of classes was known the come a bit too early for the little Gryffindor.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned the rolled over to avoid the sun. He didn't want to get up and face the day. The dream he was having been too nice to break. "Harry?" Ron's voice broke through Harry's sleep fogged mind. "Get up, sleepy head." Harry snuggled deeper into his blanket ignoring his roommates.

_/Hikari, get up!/_

Harry jumped out of bed scaring the others. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked as everyone clamed down. Yugi and Ryou let go of each other and Neville and Dean came out from under Neville's bed. "Hear what, Harry?" Ron asked. "A voice," Harry told him. "It said 'Hik-something get up'." Ryou looked over to Yugi worried and Yugi nodded his head.

"Was it 'Hikari, get up'?" Ryou asked. Harry nodded his head and Yugi grinned. "We'll explain it later, Harry-kun," Yugi told him. "It's something that should only be discussed with people who know what's going on." Harry nodded then got dressed. "I hope we get Daddy for our first lesson," Harry said as they made their way down the Great Hall. "I wonder what your dad's going to teach us?" Ron thought out loud. "Maybe he'll teach us what its like fighting Death eaters!" Harry glared at Ron and the others sighed. Yugi and Ryou looked confused. "Are Death eaters like Rare Hunters?" Yugi asked.

"What are Rare Hunters?" Harry asked. "They used to work for Malik and then I beat him and now they work for some no nose snake freak," Yugi told them. "They work for Voldemort?" Harry asked. "That was his name!" Ryou said. The other boys cringed in fear. "Why are you afraid of a name?" Yugi asked. "It's just a name. I'd be more scared of James Potter than him."

"Why would you be scared of my Dad?" Harry asked. "That will probably be his first lesson," Ryou said. Harry stopped asking as Ryou rerouted the topic. Harry let it drop as schedules were handed out. Harry looked at his and grinned. Ron looked at it and shook his head. "Double Potions, Double Trensfigurations, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures all in one day," he said. "I'm glad not to be in your shoes." Potions isn't bad once you get the basics and have Snape to bug all you all summer," Harry told him. "He made me relearn everything and then made my learn some old potions that aren't used anymore."

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and Serenity glared at him. "Did your mother not teach you manners, Weasley?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up, Wheeler," he said wiping himself off. "Could you two not fight?" Harry asked. "And how come I didn't know they were fighting in the first place?" "Because Weasley has be too busy sucking face with Brown to tell his friends," she told them. "Sod off, Wheeler!" Ron snapped. "At least I'm not trying to get someone who's out of my league."

As he said that, Ron failed to notice the shadow looming over him. "Weasley-san, I'd shut my mouth if I was you," a cold voice washed over them. The Golden Trio turned around to see Kaiba standing behind them. Harry gulped shrinking back next to Hermione and Ron's famous temper came into play. "Why should I listen to you?" Ron asked. Kaiba smirked and up at the High table Severus and James shivered.

"Hey Snape, I'd never thought I'd see the day that someone out creep you," James said ducking slightly. "I'll tell you why, monkey boy," Kaiba hissed out. "I have the money and the power to make your life a living hell." Ron snorted in disgust. "I'm guessing you'll have your father deal with me?" Ron challenged. Ryou and Serenity pulled Harry and Hermione under the table and next to them. In fact most of the Gryffindors had moved away from the red head.

"My Step-father is dead and I rebuild a company from scratch," he said pulling out a golden object. "I got to were I am with blood, sweat, and tears. You're jealous of anyone who's got more than you. I'd give up everything if it meant my brother and I had what you have. You have siblings and parents. I'd bet anything in the world Harry would gladly let you be the Boy-Who-Lived. Think about what you say before you say it."

"Kaiba, back off of Weasley-san," Atlas said walking into the hall. Harry got up from his seat and ran to his brother. Before Atlas knew it he was on the grown with his little brother sitting on his chest. "Hiya Atlas," he grinned. "Good morning to you to, Prongslette," he chuckled sitting up. Harry got off his brother and walked with him to Kaiba.

"That's enough," he told him. "I think Weasley has learned his lesson. If not, he'll learn it before Christmas." Harry sat back down and watched as his brother walked up to their father.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smirked at Blasie as he walked over to Harry. "Would you allow me to escort you to Potions?" he asked holding out his elbow. Yugi and Ryou giggled at this while Serenity rolled her eyes. "Hermione smiled then got up. "Thank you, Malfoy," Harry said taking his elbow and grabbing his bag. Up From the High Table, atlas stared in shock.

"Dad, when did Harry and Malfoy start dating?" he asked. "Over the summer," James answered as he watched them leave. "Though it's more of Malfoy courting your brother because their mates. I'm not so sure this is real." Atlas looked back at the two as the walked out the Hall. "I think it's real," Atlas smirked. "Malfoy don't play with things like love and he's the mutt's cousin and you know Sirius didn't give up."

James sighed. He only had just gotten his boys back and they were grown or almost grown. "Why couldn't I be there for them?" he asked. "Because you where send to some God-awful place with God-awful people and need a better job," Severus drawled. "I'm not going back to work for Fudge if he finally made it a Minster," James ground out. _"Before I even think about going back I'd kill Peter first."_ Severus looked at James his eyes wide in disbelief.

"He gets it from you," he whispered. James looked over at Severus the cursed under his breath. "Don't tell any one," he told him. "I didn't even get the chance to tell Lily. If Remus and Sirius found out about this I could be in big trouble." "So Harry isn't the only Gryffindor with a silver green mane," Severus drawled. "You know if I wasn't so sure that Hermione would skin us a live then lecture us into our grave, I'd beat you to a pulp," James said glaring at his enemy/ friend. "We'll I believe that Atlas is the first in the long line of Potter men who doesn't have a submissive side," Severus told him. "Well, you'd better hurry Snivillus," James said smirking. "I'm not the one who has a class in less than five minutes. If I remember correctly it takes about ten minute to get to that classroom."

Severus hissed then walked out of the Hall. "Atlas, when do I get to meet this lovely girl?" James asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Damn that's a long chapter for me.

Harry: what potion are we making?

Serenity: I hope it's a good one.

Addie: It will be Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Potions, Apologies, and Grandpa

Addie: Okay Potions time and Harry put the cookies down.

Harry: (hiss)

Serenity: You ain't getting those back.

Addie: Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot.

Potions, Apologies and Grandpa

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry put his head on the desk. He was not ready to face the day and he was sure a hell not ready for another Potions lecture. Just as the bell rang Severus came into the room, letting the door slam behind him. "To those who are in this class, thank your deity," he told them. "Because that's the only way you're here. Potter, wake up!" Harry jumped with a start, scared out of his mind.

"Mix boomslang with Scale of Red Eyes to get the Drought of Styx," he said automatically. Severus raised an eyebrow and the Slyterins started to laugh. "Mister Potter, we will be going over that potion later on in the year," he told him. "But what I want to know is if you read the whole book you were assigned for simple essays." Harry blushed then pulled out said potions book.

Severus raised both eyebrows at the sight of the book. "Hey Potter, what are all those colored taps sticking out of the book?" Theodore Nott asked. "I marked all the Potions that I thought were cool or useful," Harry said feeling his face heat up. Most of the Slytherins in the classroom stared in shock at what Harry had said. "Now that Mister Potter's love for Potions has come to the surface," Severus drawled. "Let's get on with the lesson. Can anyone, who is not Miss Granger, tell me what Zoicite's Cure is and its history?"

Hermione sat in her seat pouting at what Severus said but a few people raised their hands and Harry's was among them. "Yes, Mister Potter?" Severus asked. The Slytherins snickered and the few Gryffindors in the class grinned. ""Zoicite's cure is one of the most powerful healing potions in the world," Harry spoke. "It was created by Amelia Ravenclaw who was Rowena Ravenclaw's great niece. She made the potion to save her love, a man by the name of Zoicite. The two main ingredients are the mineral zoisite and Scale of Blue Eyes."

The class was in complete shock but Severus just flashed a ghost of a smile. "It seems that you have your mother's brains after all," he said the turned to the chalkboard. "Most of you will be paired in threes. Misters Potter and Malfoy will work together and so will Miss Wheeler and Granger. Now get to work!"

------------------------------------------------

The three Gryffindors sighed as they came out of the dungeons. "That was horrible!" Serenity said as they made there way to Hagrid's hut. "Do you think that he was grading us harder because we're the only Gryffindor in the class?" Harry asked. Draco walked over to him and wrapped his hand around Harry's waist. "Hello, beautiful," He said as they walked. "I don't think Uncle Sev is grading us any harder than before." "I wonder what Hagrid has for us today," Serenity asked.

"Wheeler, can I talk to you," Ron yelled running up to them. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. Kaiba was right. I do get jealous and I thought you were taking my best friend." Serenity held out her hand. "Apology accepted," she told him. Ron shook her hand and they set off again. "So, Serenity, is Kiaba always that creepy?" Hermione asked. "Well, no, he's not always like that and I think what Ron said to me earlier is what caused his anger," she told her. "Back in Domino, Yugi and my brother call him a dragon."

A roar was heard and the group jumped. "Hagrid, what was that?" Hermione asked when they came to the padlock. "I got somethin' real special for you guys," he told them. "Dumbledore said that you guys are old enough for you to learn about them." Hagrid whistled and then two dragons came out from behind the tree line. The entire class started to back away and the first dragon raised its head then tilted it. "The white one is a Blue Eyes and the black one is a Red Eyes," he told them. Draco pulled Harry closer to him as the black dragon moved over to them.

"Now, Harry, don't panic," Hargid. "That one is a real softie. It's his sister you want to watch out for." "Yes, and that's why I'm here," A man said walking up to them. "Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ron yelled. "Making sure that you lot don't get killed," he told them. "Good now, can any one tell me anything about them," Hagrid asked. Hermione raised her and Hagrid pointed to her.

"Both the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes are two of the rarest dragons in world," she told him. "Their scales are used in potions and jewelry. The Red Eyes scales are used in a potion called the Drought of Styx. The Blue Eyes is the most dangerous dragon in the world because it's not only very protective of it's young and it's the only dragon the can breathe lighting."

Harry turned to see Serenity smirk and felt he should as well but tried not to. "That's right, five points to Gryffindor," Hagrid smiled. Hermione grinned and the Blue Eyes walked over and lay down. "Yes, now, these two tame compared to most Dragons. Charlie, you haven't had to stun them, right?" he said. "If I though about stunning that Blue Eyes, Kaiba would be out here in a heart beat." Charlie told him.

Why is that?" Harry asked. Charlie turned to him then smiled. "Because Harry, dragon's like these two have to have masters," he told him. Serenity smiled and petted the white dragon. "Seto takes good care of us, doesn't he?" she asked the dragon.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! The entire time we were in there, the snake I was to transfigure kept whining!" Harry said as he and Ron headed for the Divination. "It couldn't have been that bad," he said after they reached the latter. "At least you didn't have to listen to it," Harry said glaring at him. "How much time did you spend with Malfoy and Hermione?" Ron asked. "Cause I think they might have warped your thinking."

"I spent a lot of summer with Daddy trying to get used to having a parent again plus Draco did stare at my legs most of the summer and I never figured out why," Harry told him. Ron nearly tripped off the latter when he heard this. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Why on earth would Malfoy stare at you?" "One, Draco was staring at me the entire summer and two he's my mate," Harry told him.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you're back and many of you are lucky to be here," Trelawney said as they sat down. "Now, today class we will be gazing into the crystal ball to see the future." Harry looked around and noticed that Yugi and Ryou were sitting next to a sandy blonde Slytherin. "Mister Ishtar, may I ask how your sister is doing?" Trelawney asked. "Lot better that you," he told her. "I don't think that any of Ishizu's predictions have failed." The class started to laugh and Trelawney called for silence. "Then tell me Mister Ishtar what is one of your sister''s prediction?" she asked.

Malik smirked then turned to Yugi. "Should I tell her about Harry Prophecy number three?" he asked. Yugi was about to answer when a "thunk" was heard. "Mister Potter, are you all right?" Trelawney asked. Yugi smiled then nodded his head. "You have permission," he told him. Malik grinned then stood up.

"The eve of All Hallows the chosen's father was lost to the Shadows and his guardian was sealed away. Fifteen years have passed and the seal that kept both the father and the guardian at bay has began to crack. Now is the time for the boy to gain all that was lost in the past and present," Malik repeated to the class.

Lavender and Parvati gasped. Harry tried to ignore the strange voice that was chuckling in the back of his mind. 'Please don't let a vision be coming please,' he thought. Ron looked over at his friend with worry but Harry paid him no mind. He needed to sort this out quick before someone got hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Freedom!" Harry said as they walked down from the tower. "Hey Potter!" Malik yelled catching up to him and Ron. "I hope I didn't scare you. Ishizu and Shaddi have a thing about scaring people. Can you believe that Professor? I've seen muggles predict stuff better than her." Harry giggled as Malik complained. They walked past a portrait and it called out. "Apollo, is that you?" the portrait asked. Harry turned to it and about fell. "Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked. Salazar nodded his head then smiled down at him.

"You look just like you mother, well, all but the hair," Salazar told him. "You get that from your father and me." "Salazar, see you have finally noticed young Harry just as you did James," Dumbledore spoke walking to the group of boys. "You're the first to say that Harry looks like his mother, though I must say I do not see what you're seeing."

Harry blinked then turned to his friends. Ron held up his hands in defense and started for the Great Hall. Yugi walked after him running to keep up with Ron's long strides. Malik looked like he would stay but Ryou dragged the Slytherin student off. Harry blinked then pouted. _"No good, lousy traitors,"_ he hissed. _"There's a good reason why that damn Hat wanted me in Slytherin."_ Dumbledore chuckled not at all sure what Harry had said. Salazar was leaning against his frame laughing.

"You, my little Prongslette, are as bad as your father," he told him. "Julius never ceased in making me laugh." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watch the confortation. It was only twenty years earlier that another boy with ink black messy hair was arguing with Salazar. "Professor Dumbledore have you seen my..." James asked as he came up the stairs. "Oh Merlin, not again."

"Hello Julius," Salazar said smirking. "I'd never thought you would go back to teaching. Maybe this time things will turn out different. Where's Lilianna? Is she here too?" James let his face fall and Harry walked over to his dad. _"Lily's dead, Salazar and how many time do I have to tell you I'm not Julius Slytherin?"_ James hissed out. Harry let go of his dad's arm when he heard the familiar hissing. Dumbledore was shocked but couldn't bring himself to ask how James could speak in that language.

"Maybe we should continue this in my office," he told them. "Salazar, I think you should come as well. I wish to know how you know the Potters." Salazar huffed crossing his arms. "I know them because those two are the reincarnations of my son and youngest grandson," he told them.

------------------------------------------

Addie: Yeah Ron's on Serenity's good side but not Seto's.

Harry: (Reading) I hate you.

Addie: Love you too, Harry-chan!

Harry: Don't call me that!


	8. Serpent Tongue Lion Heart

Addie: Okay let's go

Harry: (asleep)

Addie: (sigh) I don't own anything.

Serpent Tongue and Lion Heart

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed his father and professor up to his office and kept looking over at the founder who was following them. "Daddy, is there a whole other story to what's going on or am I going to have to tap into my inner Slytherin and trick it out of you?" he asked. James gave him a pointed look and Harry sighed. "I would have thought it was your inner Gryffindor," Salazar said once they made it to Dumbledore's office.

James rounded on Salazar with an evil glare. "What the hell did you tell my son!" he yelled hazel eyes flashing. "No more than I told you, _James Potter_," Salazar snapped. James flinched then pulled out his wand. "Just because I look like your son doesn't mean I'm his reincarnation," he all but hissed "we've be having this argument forever. Now, could you please drop?"

"Hey Saly, why do I hear your boy yelling at you again?" a voice called out with roaring laugh. Harry and James turned to see a red hair man with bright green eyes staring down at them. "No it can't be," the man said. "Apollo?" Harry tilted his head to the side and Dumbledore smiled. "Ah Godric, I wondered when you would come down from the tower," he said. Godric Gryffindor stared at Harry then tears started to form in his eyes. "I'd never thought I'd see you two again," Godric smiled. "Tell me, how is Lilianna?" James lowered his head and tears started to flow. "Dead just as before," James told him.

"Lilianna Godrinna Gryffindor," Harry said monotony. "My mother, sister of the Luna Queen." James turned to Harry and put his hand on his forehead. "Bambi, are you okay?" he asked. "You don't have a fever. Yet you're talking like you're possessed." "Huh?" Harry asked looking at his dad startled. "What's going on?" James blinked and Godric roared with laughter again. "That's our Apollo!" he said. Harry felt his defenses come up and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand.

"If that doesn't prove it, I don't know what would" Salazar said. Harry blinked at the sword then hid it behind his back. "Harrison James Evens Potter, how the hell did you get that sword?" James yelled. "Internet," Harry answered. "What is the internet, Harry?" James asked crossing his arms.

_/Next time, little one, use a lie they will believe/_

Harry turned to look for the voice that had been whispering in his ear but saw only Dumbledore and his dad. James raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore looked panicked. "Harry, please tell me that Voldemort is not trying to contact you is he?" he asked. Harry shook his head then turn back to Salazar. "Is it possible I just look like your grandson?" he asked. "Salazar shook his head.

"No, the only way that you could have that hair and skin color is if you and your father were who I know you are," Salazar told him. "I knew that when your aunt sent your souls into the future that all I had to look for was my skin and hair. I waited in this portrait for you two for one thousand years, hoping I'd get a glimpse of my boy and my grandsons. I was only in the thirty years ago that I first saw Julius and his friends. Moony and Padfoot had found him again and Saberdrought had found Lils. It was then I realized that the stage was set for a long forgotten battle. It was that battle that broke my friendship with Godric and made me leave the castle."

"The only war to occur during your time was..." Harry was cut off. "The fall of my kingdom," Godric finished. "It pains me to this day that I had to see you and your cousin die. The love and hope that Selenity built was destroyed by a jealous witch who could not have the prince's love. Salazar, I don't know how many times I've told you I'm sorry for taking me anger out on you..."

Salazar held up his hand and smiled. "Think nothing of it. I did my fair share of blaming you, too. I think Atlas was the one we forgot to worry about. We were his only family and he watched as we tore it apart. I think that is what caused Tom to go he way he did. Now, Harry, why don't you tell us about second year?"

Harry looked confused when Salazar had called him by his real name. "You called me Harry?" he asked in shock. "I know that you and James do not go by Apollo and Julius anymore but it does not mean that I'll give up calling you that," Salazar told him. "Okay now that Salazar has stopped being an ass," James said rounding on Harry. "Where did you get that?" he asked again.

"In Second Year Malfoy's dad gave Ginny Voldemort's old diary and she was writing in it and he used it to lure me into the Chamber of Secrets were I fought a basilisk and kill it and I pulled the sword from the Hat," he told him. James stared for a few minutes then fainted. Harry yelped in surprise and started to shake his dad awake.

"It seems that James is in shock," Dumbledore said watching the younger Potter trying to wake the older. "Salazar, I assume that you want to be moved to James' office so you can keep an eye on him?" Salazar nodded his head and Harry left the office so Madame Promfry could do her work. Before walk away from the gargoyle two blurs of white and blonde grabbed him and ran off.

"Malik, Ryou let me go," he said finally realizing who had kidnapped him. "Hey Bakura, I don't think he's been told yet," "Malik" said laughing. "No, but then again why are we doing the Pharaoh's dirty work?" "Ryou" asked. "I seems that a true serpent has been hiding in these walls." "You're not Malik and Ryou!" Harry yelled and started to struggle. Bakura and Marik clamped down hard on his arms and shoved him through a door. "Ow! Don't do that he yelled then got a good look at them. Bakura smirked down at him and Marik grinned psychotically. "Oh shit" he muttered.

"Bakura, you could have been more careful with him!" Ryou snapped coming to Harry's side. "He's the mate of a veela so we have to be care with him of you'll get killed, again!" Bakura smirked them pulled Ryou into a kiss. "You Landlord, worry too much," he told him. Harry felt his face heat up and then notice Malik was sitting on Marik's lap in a full make-out session. "Harry, don't mind them," a deep voice chuckled causing Harry to shiver. "Atem, what have I told you about that voice?" Yugi asked. Harry smiled up at his friend then noticed the man sitting next to him. "Yugi, why are you dressed as a girl?" he asked.

Yugi blushed and started to play with the hem of his cape. "Long story short, I'm an Egyptian queen who got reborn as a boy and solved an ancient puzzle that held my husband's soul," he told him. Harry nodded his head then noticed Serenity was there talking with a blue haired girl. Each of them was being held by a twin set of what looked like Kaiba. "Okay now, I'm confused," he said sitting down on one of the lush pillows. "Just wait until you find out who the voice in your head is," the Kaiba holding Serenity told him. "Now, Seto, don't be rude," the other Kaiba said. "You were in his shoes just a year ago." Seto glared at his yami. Seth shrugged his shoulders then turned to Harry with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Seth," he said hold out his hand. "And this is Kisara." Kisara waved at him. "You're just like me and my hikari," she said smiling at him. "What do you mean?" Harry asked starting to panic.

_/Little One, don't panic. These are good people. They won't hurt you/_

Harry turned around to try and find the voice that had been talking to him. Atem let his chin rest on his fist and grinned. "Hey Tomb Robber, I believe that you did have a family member left," he told. Bakura stopped turning Ryou into a helpless pile of goo and glared at Atem. "And who from my village would have been alive?" he hissed. "Way, Cousin, I can't believe your forgot me," Harry spoke. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Bakura's eyebrows shot up.

"Horus?" he asked. Harry looked back at Atem scared then a shadow appeared behind him. Harry looked at the shadow and fell over the pillows.

_/Careful there, I don't want you to get hurt. That boyfriend of yours would skin me alive and turn my into boots./_

/Who are you?/

_/The darkness that completes you/_

/Does that mean that I'm like Voldemort?/

_/No, you're not like him/_

Harry let out a breath. It was one of his greatest fears that he could become Voldemort and wanted to avoid that at all cost. He just didn't like the thought of it. Atem smirked then clapped his hands "Now that Horus has come to the party, I think we should go to dinner," he told them. The Yamis disappeared leaving Harry confused not sure how to react. Horus chuckled then went quite. Harry wasn't so sure that he was okay with sharing his body but he would figure it out later.

Food is something that all teenage boys had on their mind and it was currently at the forefront of his. Harry and the others made their way to the Great Hall and over to their tables. Harry glanced at the High Table to see Severus laughing at James and James threatened to hang him but his underwear. Harry giggled then noticed at blonde girl form the train was sitting near the head of the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, do you know who that blonde up at the head of the table is?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head then frown. "Her name's Zelda, but that's all she told us when she came to our dorm," she told him. "Serenity and I tried to learn more about her but she just smiled and said latter." Harry looked at her again and got a smirk back. He nearly dropped from his spot on the bench.

_/Harry, what's wrong?/_

/She's a Malfoy!/

_/What?/ _Horus took over to see the blonde and the returned to his soul room. 'That girl is definitely a Malfoy not just anyone has that smirk,' Horus thought. 'I'll have to bring Harry into his soul room tonight so I can talk to him.' After dinner Harry was heading to Gryffindor tower when he was pulled into a broom closet. "Hello Harry," a husky voice whispered in his ear. "Malfoy?" Harry asked looking up to see silver eyes glowing in the dark. "You call me Draco when I'm not around yet when I'm around all I get is Malfoy," he drawled pinning Harry to the wall. "Now, why is that?"

Harry felt his face redden then he pushed it into Draco's chest. _"Draco,"_ Harry hissed. The blonde shuttered pulling Harry closer. "I wish we weren't in a closet," he told him. "My wings are cramped from being closed all day." Draco lowered his head and started to kiss Harry's neck. Harry couldn't keep his thoughts straight and just started to melt.

Draco worked his way up to Harry's mouth and claimed it. Harry felt his toes curl and started kissing back. Draco smirked then slipped his tongue into his mouth and moaned at the taste. Draco didn't quiet know why Harry tasted of lighting and chocolate but it worked for him. Harry whimpered when Draco pulled way. "Can you tell me way you smell and taste so good?" Draco brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes. The Gryffindor smiled up at him then his eyes turned red.

"Aah! Harry?" Draco asked and got a smirk. "No, I'm not Harry," Horus answered narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?" Draco backed away from him. "Voldemort?" Draco asked his hand going into his pocket. "Voldemort?" Horus repeated then laughed. "The bastard that locked me away with that fail attempt of a killing spell. Back in Egypt if we wanted to kill someone we didn't waste our Magic. We took out a sword or dagger and stabbed the fool. Now mortal, tell me who you are by the way my light is panicking you must be important to him. I know of James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus; but not you."

"If you were Voldemort you would have known who I am," Draco told him. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Horus thought for a minute and grinned. "You're the boy who kept Harry all to himself that day in July all those years ago," he said then smiled. "I'm Horus by the way." Draco looked confused then grabbed his arm. "What are you?" he asked. "Another personality that Harry developed and how many more are in there?" Horus glared at the hand that held him in place then pulled free. "I'm the darkness to Harry's light," Horus told him. "I balance him out."

Draco let go of him and Horus smiled. "You're good for Harry and I know you can't hurt him. I understand what Veela are and how they work. I was the mate of a Veela once and he was a beautiful man. I had thought that Isis had given me a gift. She and a Greek goddess, Aphrodite, had sent him to me as a reward for my beauty and humbleness. I know that you will love no other and would die to protect him and that's one thing he wants even though he won't admit it." Draco nodded his head and Horus started fro Gryffindor Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay the voice in Harry's head isn't Voldie.

Harry: You just broke on of the ten Harry Potter commandments!

Addie: and I care why?

Harry: I guess it's not that important

Addie Nope. R&R please!


	9. Shadowed Nightmare

Addie: Okay on with the next chap.

Harry: So people get to see my Soul Room?

Addie: Yes

Shadowed Nightmare

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed when he reached the Gryffindor Tower. Hours giggled at the dopy grin on his light's face. Hermione noticed the look and smiled as she walked over to him. "Someone just got snogged!" she taunted circling him. Harry snapped out of the daydream and glared at his friend. "And you care, why?" he asked crossing his arms. Hermione giggled and Ron made a gagging sound. "Next thing you know I'll hearing about Snape being in love with Harry's dad," he huffed. "Snape wouldn't be my step-dad if you paid him!" Harry yelled then gagged.

_/Little Snake, please keep images like that out of my mind!/_

/I'm sorry!/

Harry and Ron walked up to their dorm and Harry got his things to change in the bathroom. He came back out and hopped into bed. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he woke up in a strange place. This room was silvery white with gold accenting around it. The bed he was on was softer than the one in his dorm and Harry looked at the rest of the room in amazement. A vanity two feet form his bed and he got up to walk over to it. On the vanity were a brush and a snitch. Harry looked over to the far corner and saw his Firebolt resting against the fireplace.

"Why are there crescent moon marks all over the place?" he asked out loud. "Because this room is s replica of your room a thousand years ago," a voice answered. Harry spun around to see Horus leaning against the doorframe. "Is that really what you look like?" Harry asked. "And where are we?" Horus gave a lopsided grin then walked into the room. "We are in your soul room," Horus answered. "This room shows us who you really are: royalty, courageous, cunning, and loyal to only those who have earned it," Horus told him. "It's this that makes up who you are. The pictures are from now and then but you made a friend that you didn't have back then." Harry looked at the pictures on the mantle. One held him and his brother as little kids and another held them when Harry was first reaching his teens. In both pictures their clothes were that on a thousand years ago.

Next to them was to family portraits, one of the past and one of the present. Then a picture of him, Padfoot, Moony, and Sabedrought. Next to that was a picture of him and Hermione, but her hair was blue. He picked up the picture and stared at it. "Why is Hermione's hair blue?" he asked. Horus looked at the picture and smiled. "Because back then she was Rowrina's granddaughter," Horus told him. Harry put the picture back on the mantle and Horus grabbed his arm. "Come on, I want to show you my soul room!"

Harry jaw dropped when he saw Horus' room. It looked like a temple and in the back was statue of a cobra. Horus ran over to the pool and sat down let his fingers glide in the water. "What do you think?" Horus asked Harry sat down and lay back on the warm stone. "This place is nice," he mumbled falling asleep. Horus smiled them joined him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" a voice hissed. "The boy's mind has changed." Voldemort walked down the hall stopping when he came upon two doors. One door was white with a silver handle and engraved on the door was a golden crescent moon with a green snake wrapped around it. The second door was heavy looking and felt like metal. The handle was silver as well but the door design was different. Engraved snakes wound around the door like veins and a golden eye stared back at him.

"I'll start with this door," he said and opened it. He saw two boys sleeping on the floor and smirked. Raising his wand he prepared to give Harry a nightmare when the second boy awoke. Voldemort almost dropped his wand when red eyes glared back at him. "Get out," Horus growled. Voldemort laughed and raised his wand again. "I don't think so," he told him. "Who are you? I feel as though this is our second meeting."

"It is, you scum," Horus said crossing his arms. "And know this Voldemort. Harry's mind is now a place you cannot go. You tried and failed to kill Harry and this old battle that was not finished will soon come to an end. Now, _get out_." Voldemort was pushed out and found himself back in his body.

"Lucius!" he yelled and the blonde appeared in front of him. "Tell me what these two symbols are." Voldemort waved his wand and Lucius felt his heart slow down. He nodded his head and bowed again. "The crescent moon is the birth mark and royal symbol of Godric Gryffindor and his kingdom," Lucius told him. "I believe the second symbol is the Eye of Ra or the Eye of Horus. Both are Ancient Egyptian gods and guardians of the Pharaoh."

Voldemort nodded his head and dismissed him. Lucius hurried home praying to any deity that Voldemort did not find out more about the Nameless Pharaoh. He Flooed home and walked through the house. "Narcissia!" he called out. "Narcissia, where are you?" "In the library!" she yelled back. Lucius smiled when he saw his wife and mate sitting on the couch giving him a confused look. He sighed the lost all Malfoy exterior and flopped on the couch letting his head rest on Narcissia's lap.

"What's wrong, my dragon?" she asked carding a hand through his hair. "Who is Draco's mate?" he asked. "Harry Potter," she told him. "Why what's wrong? We knew this would happen after Sirius brought Draco home after a day at the Potters. That was one of the only times Draco ever threw a fit."

"Yes, the second was when Harry turned Draco down," Lucius chuckled. "Now form what your cousin has told me, Draco and Harry have started to court." Narcissia giggled then jumped up causing Lucius to fall of the couch. "Damn it!" he yelled rubbing his head. "I have to go talk to Harry!" she said moving over and kissing Lucius' forehead. She smiled in glee when the black wings burst from his back. "That, my dear, was my favorite robe," Lucius mock scolded. "Stop playing," she told him. "Next time he calls you, go with those lovely horns of yours showing. I think it's time Voldemort realized that dragons are truly dangerous."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but dropped it when he saw James sitting behind his desk with a Snape like expression. Serenity and Hermione walked in pushing Harry to sit next to Draco. James smirked as all his little victims walked in and took their seats. This had been the class he was waiting for. The Sixth Year Huffulpuff and Ravenclaw were boring and he didn't want to think about the dunderheads in the years below, though Ginny and Luna were fun kids. The only Seventh Year that James even cared to give the time of day was Seto Kaiba. If the young CEO wasn't such a hardass.

"Okay, you little Death Eaters in training, shut your mouths!" James yelled causing the class to gasp. "Don't go telling Macgonalla or Snape because the Midgets have already done that. Yugi, I meant no offense to you."

"None taken, Professor," Atem answered smirking. James raised and crossed his arms. "I knew that comment would get you out, Pharaoh," he said then bowed his head. "I had hoped you would join us. Seth had popped out in the Seventh Year's class scared the shit out of them. Now that we have one Yami can anybody, who's not one of the Hikaris or Hermione, tell me who and what they are?" Hermione laid her head down and Serenity patted her back. Most of the class looked around not knowing the answer but Draco raised his hand cautiously.

"Yes, Malfoy?" James asked sitting up in his chair. "A Yami is what balances a Hikari and vice versa. When you translate Yami into English the word is means darkness," Draco answered. "You've met one," James said getting up. "Ten points to Slytherin. Now, Draco can you tell me anything else. "Yes, most mortals, be wizard or muggle, will not be able to tell a Yami from a Hikari," Draco told him. "But their are easy to tell a Yami and Hikari apart."

"Another ten to Slytherin," James said smirking. "There are only a few ways to tell them apart. Serenity, come here please." Serenity walked up to the front of the classroom and stood next to James. "Could you let Kisara out?" he asked. Serenity closed her eyes and a few seconds latter a blue haired woman stood were Serenity was. The Slytherins and most Gryffindors gasped. "Yes, Serenity and Kisara are the easiest to tell apart," James told them. "Their skin color is the same but hair and eyes are different. Now let's see, Ah, Malik come here."

Mailk jumped up form his seat and walked up to the front with a smirk. James smiled as Malik stood next to him and bowed to his fellow Slytherins. "Marik, Bakura is having fun with out you," Kisara said and Malik's hair shot upward. "That Tomb Robber better not be blowing things up without me!" Marik yelled then noticed Ryou sitting calmly. "Kisara, I hate you." The class laughed as the Yami pouted and James smirked.

"Okay, now, that we have two different kinds of yami up here let me tell you kids something," James said smirking. "If I have to rescue any of your little butts from the Shadow Realm, you'll have Detention with Snape and myself until Graduation. Am I clear? I'm going to be teaching you about Shadow Magic and see if any of you can wield it."

"But Professor, Shadow Magic is Dark Magic!" Hermione said standing up in her seat. "And Harry's a Dark Creature," James snorted. "Most of the Creatures have been labeled in the last ten years by Fudge. My Best friend is an Earth Veela. Fudge named a lot of old magic dark because he's scared of it. In fact, if it wasn't for the Shadow Realm and Shadow Magic, I would be dead right now." Harry felt his heart sink when his dad spoke. Draco sensed Harry's panic and grabbed his head holding it tightly. Horus hugged Harry and he felt him calming down.

"Now that we are on the lesson of the week, I would like to say that Narcissia Malfoy is not a Light Veela but is a Dark Veela," James said the paused. The Slytherins started to yell in outrage and Draco stood up. "Shut up!" he yelled. "The Professor's right! My mother is a Dark Veela. Her wings a purple!" Pansy raised her hand and James signaled her. "But I thought Dark Veela had black wings."

James shook his head and sighed. "A Veela's type is determined my the mate. Sirius is an Earth Veela because Remus is a werewolf and thus an earth type."

"But Werewolves are Dark Creatures!" Theodore interrupted.

"The only Dark Creature that's been in the castle is that slimy git you call Professor Snape," James told him. Theodore lowered his head and the others laughed. "Narcissia is dark be cause Lucius Malfoy is also dark. Draco, who does your father really call master?" Draco thought for a minute then snapped his figures. "A man with the last name Wheeler!"

"Harry, who would you call master?" James asked smirking. "Kaiba," he said feeling his face heat up. "Dragon Masters," James said coming leaning on the front of his desk. "The type of person Charlie Weasley wants to be, but Dragon Masters are born not made." The bell rang and the students started to pack up. "Remember Pop Quizzes are evil and you might have one," James said as they headed out the door, "Harry, stay behind." The rest of the class left heading for History of Magic and James walked over to his son. "So how did I do?" he asked. "Brilliant, Daddy!" Harry told him. "I thought the Slytherins would die when Malik walked up to you."

James gave Harry a pass then shooed him off to class. "You know, I'd never thought that you would Death Eaters," A voice drawled. James shot up to the ceiling cling into a stone arch. "Severus Tobius Snape, don't do that!" James yelled. "How the hell did you get up there?" Severus asked then started to laugh. "It's not funny slimball!" James yelled. "I'll turn you into your panther form and let Hermione bathe you!" Severus' face gained color and the potions master was out the door. James shook his head the floated down to the ground. "Lily, what am I going to do with these people?" he asked. Lighting flashed form out side and James grinned. "You're right, Lils," he said as the rain pounded on the window. "Saberdrought and Hermione do make a cute couple."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay, I think I might make Lily a ghost that wonders around Hogwarts but I'm not sure.

Harry: Daddy's no right in the head is he?

Addie: Would you be if you were stuck in the Shadow Realm? R&R and thank you!


	10. A Girl and Her Rabbit

Addie: Okay time for the next chap.

Harry: Okay what about Zelda?

Addie: Patience young Padawan.

Harry: Okay

Addie: I don't own anything!

A Girl and her Rabbit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned sitting up and threw his pillow at Ron. "Spider!" he yelled and the Gryffindor boys shot up in bed. "Good Morning!" Harry said bouncing out of the room. Yugi sat up and hissed at his fellow short person then got out of bed. Ryou chuckled then threw his pillow at Dean. Dean muttered something then turned over. Seamus smiled then bounced over to his bed.

"Dean! Get up!" he yelled. Dean took Ryou's pillow and smothered him. Harry came back into the room putting his hands on his hips. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked. "I have a full day of Draco stalking and you're slowing me down." Harry left the room and the boys looked at each other. "Draco stalking?" they yelled then got dressed dashing out the porthole to catch Harry.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he entered the Great Hall and moved over to sit at the Slytherin table. Pansy looked up as Harry sat down. "You have a death wish," she said as the Sixth Year Slytherins moved closer to him. James looked up to see them and smiled. "It seems Harry's in heat again," Severus said looking up from his food. James spit out his tea and looked over at his son and Pansy. She had sensed that he was looking at her. She saw his panicked looked then turned back to Harry.

"Potter, are you okay?" she asked Harry nodded his head repeatedly then bounced in his seat as Draco walked into the Hall. Blaise put his hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him from bouncing off the seat. "Sev, I hope that potion you slipped into Harry's pumpkin juice last night works," James said picking at his eggs. Severus looked up then sighed. "Potter, the potion will work because we saw the results when Miss Wheeler was in heat earlier in the month," he told him. Draco walked over to his seat and stared down his nose at Harry.

"Pansy, Blaise, do you know why I have a seat full of cute dragon?" he asked and Harry giggled. "I think he wanted to see you, Draco," she told him. "Yeah, the little Gryffindor wouldn't sit still," Blaise told him. Draco picked Harry up and placed him in his lap as he sat down. Harry cuddled into him and Horus appeared next to them. "What in Ra's name is going on, Malfoy?" he yelled but Draco was more interested in Horus' hikari.

James sighed after seeing Harry calm down but then lighting flashed and thunder crashed. "What she tell you this time, Potter?" Severus asked. James glared at him then lowered himself in his seat. "Lily, told me we're going to die," he told him. "Narcissia is coming, and my grandkids are hiding in the students." Severus dropped his fork and he noticed three Slytherins and a Gryffindor walked out of the Hall. "I think I know who they are," he said.

Draco watched as the two brunettes and two blondes disappear only for the doors of he Great Hall to burst open two minutes later.

"James! You've been a live how long and not come to see me?" she yelled making her way up to the High Table. "And are you gay or is Severus a pedophile?" Severus and James nodded to each other before high tailing it out of the Hall through a side door. "Damn," she said then turned to see Draco holding on to Harry for dear life. "Oh there you are Harry. I hadn't seen you since you were two months old, unless you count the Quitddich World Cup. I don't know why Salazar says you look like your mother. If any thing you're your fathers clone with Lily's attitude and temper. I could have sworn I smelled grandbabies yet I don't see them."

Harry cocked his head to the side and Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "What do you mean Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Well, Draco wouldn't be able to smell them until after you've bonded, but any older Veela of the family will." she told him. "But something's off. It smells like three dragons and Veela instead of four half Veela."

Draco looked up then started to stand. "Mother, I think we should continue this were people can't hear," he told her getting up. Harry shifted himself on to Draco's back as he started to walk. Narcissia followed feeling like something big had happened Hermione stood following them and Ron was about to do the same when Kaiba walked by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"This is something that only certain people know about," he told him. "To your knowledge Harry and Malfoy are dating to the knowledge of the Hikaris, Hermione and Draco this is something bigger."

"I'm his best friend way am I left out of the loop?" Ron asked his face turning red. "Because, Harry has yet to tell you even though we're a month into the term," Kaiba told him the walked away. "Seto, wait up!" Serenity yelled running after him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Narcissia followed the boys wondering what Draco was so concerned about and if it had to do with the kids she had smelt. They came to, what Draco thought, an empty classroom and walked in.

"Damnit Zelda, you could have planed this out better!"

"Shut it, Raven! It's not my fault that she showed up!"

"Raven, Zelda, stop fighting!"

"Albie, they're going to keep fight. Just be glad that they haven't pulled out their swords."

Harry jumped off of Draco's back and walked in further. Four teens were sitting around the room tensed up at the sight of Harry. Draco walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The oldest blonde, Zelda, jumped off the stone she was standing on. "Did you find us on propose or was it by mistake?" she asked crossing her arms. Harry walked forward and Zelda pulled out a card.

"Kid, summoning a monster won't help you," Horus said taking over. "Besides you should know that very few monsters that can beat us." Zelda sighed leaning back. "You're right I do know but right now I have to get us home before our mother panics," she told them. "You're mum?" Harry asked Zelda nodded her head and Raven jumped off his rock and walked over to them. "The Mudblood who sent us here is going to pay," he said then picked up a rose.

"You shouldn't go calling Muggleborns that," Harry told him. Raven turned to Harry and gave him a smirk. "The only one I call Mudblood is this filthy muggleborn who's pissed me off," he told him, "Half my lackeys in Slytherin are muggleborns." Narcissia raised an eyebrow and the second blond hopped up and walked over to Raven. "He called Zelda a monster and Raven went off," he old them. "It took all of the Seventh year Slytherins to keep Raven from murdering him."

"If you've guess is what we think it is then we can't," the boy who looked like Harry told them. "I'm Albus, most people call me Albie." Harry walked over to him and held out his hand. "So, why are you here?" he asked. Zelda waved her hand then picked up a large black rabbit. Harry walked over to her and reached his hand out to pet it. "It seems that Potter-chan knows were to scratch," the rabbit spoke. "You never could get the hand of petting me, Zelda." Harry jumped back and Draco pulled him to his chest.

"B, behave," she told him. "Forgive B, he's not used to being like this. I had to change him when he tried to rape my boyfriend." Harry gaped at her and Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "We should go talk to Dumbledore and see what he knows of our situation," she said. Harry nodded his head and Raven snorted. "Albus Dumbledore will know as much as Albie," he told her. "How is that going to help us?"

"I don't know and, Raven, don't you go telling me that Gryffindors are nothing but scardy cats," she hissed at him. Albie sighed before taking Harry's hand. "Could you take me and my brother, Scorpius, to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry nodded his head and Scorpius grabbed Harry's other hand. He smiled at the both of them before heading to Dumbledore's office. Draco followed Harry and Narcissia followed along with the other two.

Coming to the gargoyle, Harry started naming off different kinds of candy but none worked. "Luna Lolli," Scorpius tried and the gargoyle sprang to life. "How did you know?" Harry asked. Scropius smiled the pointed at the sucker stick on the floor. "Albie eats them all the time," he told him. "We tease him about it about it a lot." The others caught up to them and Harry walked up the stairs

Dumbledore smiled as they entered. "Ah, Harry, I wondered when you would lead them here and a particular rabbit," he chuckled. "Tell me Harry were is that delightful serpent that is usually in your pocket?" Harry blinked then pulled out the sleeping snake. "Ah yes, Salazar's true symbol was a Lunarian Basilisk," he told them. "Such a beautiful creature. They can grow to a length of sixty feet and have the ability to see the future. Their blue eyes are rumored the reverse death."

_"He's right, Master,"_ Silver hissed waking up. _"A Luna Basilisk is like that. Well, about everything but my eyes. I don't know if that's true." "Do you know who these people are?"_ he asked. "Nice try but still not telling you," Zelda said smirking. Raven sighed and Scorpius giggled. "Zelda and Albie are Parselmouthes too," he told them. Dumbledore smiled then spoke. "I believe it would be wise for Zelda and Raven to continue their classes a if they were not form the future," he paused then looked at the nine year olds. "Scorpius and Albus Severus will join Harry and Draco in their respected houses. I believe we can pass the two of them off as cousins or in Harry's case a nephew."

Harry nodded and Raven sighed. "I had hoped we could skip our third year," he told them. "And what would Professor Snape and Mum say?" Zelda rounded. "Grandpa and Headmaster Snape are probably trying to stall time until we get back." "Headmaster Snape?" Harry choked. "How? And who's the other Professor Snape?" Raven and Zelda smirked then pulled out a book. "Professor Snape is the head of Gryffindor and she's one of the most brilliant people we know."

"Snape got married?" Harry asked then fainted. Zelda put her palm on her face and B chuckled. Draco sneered at the rabbit then picked Harry up. "I'll go take him to Professor Potter," Draco told him. "He'll know what to do." Once they were gone Zelda and Raven left heading for their houses. Albie and Scorpius sighed before seating themselves in a chair. Albie pulled a sucker out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth. "I see the Slytherin trait of running on sugar has survived for a thousand more years," Dumbledore chuckled. Albie blushed and Scorpius turned to his brother. "Hey Al, it's Grandpa's off block so lets go show him some of our pranks!" Albie smiled and the two of them raced off.

"They may have fooled the boys but I know full well," Narcissia said sitting down in chair. "Those four are my grandchildren. I'm sure James knows as well. Two months after Harry was born Lily had seen the four of them in a dream."

------------------------------------------------

James Potter sighed as he rested his head on his desk. It was nice and quiet; he only had to deal with Remus bitching about Sirius for a few minutes. Then Severus walked into in classroom complaining about know-it-alls and James told him to take his frustration out of someone who cared. His door opened for the second time and James was about to snap when he noticed the two kids. "Harry, Draco?" he asked "Did you turn yourselves into kids?" Albus and Scorpius looked at each other then grinned.

"Us Draco and Harry?" Albie said tilting his head to the side. "We do have Marauder blood in us, but we're from the third generation." James jaw dropped and Scorpius hopped on his desk. "You knew we were coming," he said. A knock came from the door and James told them to enter. Draco opened the door carefully and raised an eyebrow. "How did you two get here so fast?" he asked. _"Open,"_ Albie hissed and a door opened in the sidewall. "Good lord what happened to Harry?" James asked moving over to his son.

"Sev makes Headmaster in the Future," Draco told him. James blinked then dropped to the floor. Draco sighed then gently placed Harry on the floor. He fire called Sirius and laughed at his cousin appearance. "You look like Remus chewed on you," he told him. "What do you want?" Sirius asked trying to ignore the werewolf kissing his neck. "Did I interrupt something?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked. "Um could you come help me move Professor Potter," he asked. "He fainted after hearing Sev is Headmaster in the future."

Sirius sighed then flooed to the school and sighed at the sight of his best friend on the floor. "Draco, since you will be mating Harry, let me tell you something Potters are very light people so it doesn't take much to move then and James was only a few inches taller than Wormtail," he told him picking James up and through in over his shoulder. "Now why are those two here?" Draco looked over at the twins and raised an eyebrow at the paint on the wall. "Their devil children if you ask me," he told him. Sirius shook his head and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------

Addie: I Hope you like it.

Harry: R&R please


	11. Prince of Moonlight

Addie: Okay Harry I think time for the main plot to start taking place.

Harry: So I'm going to start getting hurt now?

Addie: Hurt? I do not know what you speak of.

Harry: (Sigh)

Addie: I don't own anything.

Prince of Moonlight

--------------------------------------------

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Albie staying close to his side. Ron looked up confused and Hermione smacked his head. "Ow! Hermione, why did you do that?" he asked. "Don't you see he's Harry's nephew?" she told him. Albie snuggled into Harry's side and smirked when he felt Draco's glare on his back. Harry put his arm around him and rubbed his arm. Hermione smiled at the two out them and Draco snapped his fork in half. Scorpius sighed turning back to his dinner. Dumbledore stood up and called everyone's attention.

"I'm sure by now many of you are wondering why the Sorting Hat did not sing to us this year," he said and the students started talk among themselves. "It chose o wait until our Guest were settled in to tell us a story this year." Fawkes fire flashed into the hall and gave him the Sorting Hat. The Hat sprang to life and looked around the Hall. "Ah yes, you want to hear a story of love and triumph. Of Villains falling to a hero's sword, but let me tell you something. The man who gave me my brains was a father and a king. The boy who married his youngest daughter was the son of his best friend. Julius Slytherin was the boy who married Lilianna, and Godric was proud of him. But I'm not here to tell you about our founders."

"I'm here to tell you that the second heir the Godric's throne sits in this Hall. Apollo Slytherin came to Hogwarts until his third year when his life fell apart. He was known by many names but none so more than the Moonlight Prince. Now, he knows who he is and knows that to get the throne he must go through his cousin, but I never believed that Apollo wanted the throne. No, I spent a great deal of time on his head. I told him that he would be great in Slytherin, but he told me he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his parents."

"So I put him in Gryffindor and he meet a young girl with blue hair that would soon be his best friend. Athena Ravenclaw was her name. She was the granddaughter of Rowrina. These two have found each other again and I'm happy that in the Moonlight the Greatest Wizard of all time will show himself to those he can count on." The Hat turned inanimate again and Harry felt his heart clench. The hat had said same thing to him first year. There was a full moon tonight and Harry needed to stretch his wings. But what about Albie? Could he just leave him in the tower with a den full of lions with a million questions he looked down at the sleeping nine year old and smiled. "Ryou can I talk to Bakura, after dinner?" he asked. Ryou nodded his head and Harry shifted Albie onto his back. Draco picked Scropius, who had just, fallen asleep and followed Harry and Ryou out the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Potter," Bakura asked leaning against the wall. "Could you watch Albie for me?" he asked. "I want to go out a stretch my wings, but I don't want to leave him alone in there." Bakura took the child off his back and smirked. "He'll be safe," he told him. "Gryffindor is full of yamis so I think the little tyke will be okay. If Malfoy wants to join you, I'm sure Kaiba and Malik will look after Scropius." Thank you Bakura!" Harry said then ran off down the hall Draco looked at him them smiled. "I don't really feel like going into the Dark Forest," he told him ."Besides this is something he has to work out himself."

"Welcome back Draconis Malfoy," Ryou said taking back over. "How did you know?" Draco asked. "Let's just say there's a hero in Japan that really wants to meet you."

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry ran and ran letting himself go. He finally stopped in a clearing with a herd of unicorns and began to laugh. His voice took on a bell like ring and his skin began to glow. The clouds moved away letting the moonlight fully hit him. He sat down on the grass and smiled as the unicorns began to come closer. "I'm pure enough for you to trust me, I presume," he said petting one to the unicorns. "If I spoke in Parseltongue would you turn away?" The unicorn shook her head then walked over to a foul. _"Silver, you can come out,"_ He hissed. Silver popped out of his pocket and looked up at him. _"Master, your forehead!"_ she yelled.

Harry ran over to a small pond and dropped to the ground. "What's that mark?" he asked. Horus appeared be side him and gasped when he saw the birthmark. "Harry that mark!" he said sitting down on the ground. "Thank Ra I'm here because if Moldiebut finds out about this we can kiss our asses goodbye." Harry gave him a confused look and he heard a chuckle. He turned around to see Dumbledore standing not to far from him.

"I see that you're the one who the unicorns were flocking to," he said then moved over to the balanced pair. "Hello, Horus, how are you liking the modern world?" "I would like to see the muggle world but this one's just fine," Horus told him. Dumbledore sat down on a rock and smiled at Harry. "You truly are a special boy, Harry," he told him. "The blood that runs in your veins is more pure than the purest pureblood, and yet you have the most loving heart in the world. There is only one other I know who is a loving as you. Horus is right of course. If Voldemort were to find out about that mark, he would find a way to take your magic."

"Sir, I'm not the strongest wizard in the world!" Harry yelled. "I'm not some prince from the past! All I want is to be normal! Is that too much to ask for?" Hrous sighed then looked up at the sky. "You're cursed Harry," he told him. "It's the curse of Luna. Any child born with that mark has a destiny that will either bring this world the peace or death. I think Albie and Zelda have that mark too. The power that they have just rolls off them in waves."

Harry walked out into the meadow. He didn't want to have some great destiny. Sighing he let his wings appear and stretched them out. "Little Snake, I think that they might be strong enough for you to fly," Horus told him." Fully let your transform. Let your soul free. Feel the air in your wings and in your soul." Harry let out a breath and the unicorns started to neigh and stamp the hooves. Dumbledore gasped in shock. Where Harry had stood a beautiful dragon was stretching his wings.

Harry roared and the unicorns continued the neigh. Horus grinned then turned to Dumbledore. "How much you wanna bet that Malfoy is having a hard time right now?" he asked. "I have no doubt the Draco is looking everywhere for Harry," Dumbledore chuckled. "The Pheromone that Harry give off is as potent as he's mother's. I remember Sirius and Remus trying to keep James away from Lily. Every two months Lily would transform the same way Remus would under the light of a full moon. But it was by her will."

Harry transformed back and smiled at them. "I think I'll go to bed now," he told them. "I don't want to leave Albie alone." Horus smirked and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Someone's gonna get jumped," Horus said smirking. "You, my old friend, know more than you let on," Dumbledore told him. "I maybe older than you, but it doesn't mean I have wisdom of age," he told him. "I have been trapped in the shadows for so long that I haven't grown at all. When I found out I was Harry's yami I was outraged. How could I the Serpent Prince of Egypt get stuck with of helpless baby?"

"To me, it seems, you have changed your mind," he said. Horus sighed before getting up. "After seeing what Moldiebut did to Harry's mind I knew I couldn't let this continue."

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry bounced down the hall heading to Gryffindor Tower when he was pulled into the shadows. He opened his mouth to scream but noticed silver eyes shining in amusement. "Draco! For God's sake don't do that!" Harry snapped glaring up at him. Draco smirked and Harry gulped. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked backing him into a wall. "Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked putting his hand on Draco's hand. The blonde leaned his head into Harry's hand and covered it with his own.

"Harry, you smell good," Draco said then brought Harry's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Do mind if I ..." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pushed himself up on his toes. "Please," he begged and Draco captured his mouth. Harry moaned and Draco pushed Harry against the wall for support. Draco licked Harry's lip and Harry pulled Draco's tongue into his mouth. The blonde groaned in the back of his throat and he pulled one of Harry's legs around his waist.

Harry pulled his other leg up and Draco broke the kiss only to attack Harry's neck. Harry gasped as Draco ground his hip into his and Draco smirked. "Draco, please," he gasped then moaned. Draco stopped what he was doing. Harry blinked when he heard Draco sigh. "Harry, I can't," he told him. Draco put Harry down and kissed his forehead.

"I promised your Dad something and I want to make this relationship more than just a mating," he told him. "I do love you and I have since I first saw you." It's not because of my scar is it?' Harry asked. Draco smiled then kissed Harry's forehead again. "When I first saw you, I saw a cute little boy who would be mine." Harry giggled then cuddled into Draco's chest. "In my eyes you're Harry Potter, son of the crazy Defense professor and the Blue-Eyes queen. Now, get to bed before I have to take House points."

Harry rushed to his tower and Draco headed for the dungeons. "Got it!" Someone whispered and she stepped out of the shadows. "I can't believe that you dragged me into this!" a taller person said looking down a girl. "Oh Seto, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to date me!" "Serenity, don't you know you're breaking rules," Kaiba asked smirking down at his red head. "Screw the rules I'm dating Seto Kaiba!" Serenity shot back smirking. "That you are," he said and Serenity dashed up the tower.

"Mister Kaiba, I do not what rules you have at you old school but here we don't let..." Kaiba held his hand up to Severus and grinned. "Screw the rules, I have money!" he said before disappearing. "I have to learn how they do that," Severus said before making his way to his rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay sorry for not up dating last week. It was my spring break and I have a big dance coming up.

Harry: (Watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) This Little Kuribo guy is funny.

Addie: Yes he is. Anyone who has yet to see it I recommend you do!

Harry: R&R please!


	12. Kidnapped! Prince and Dragon Master

Addie: Okay this will be ending soon as in the next two chapters hopefully

Draco: You could have rated this teen.

James: Hey! I have shit to do this Chapter so kindly shut up future son-in-law.

Addie: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kidnapped! The Prince and the Dragon Master

------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter smirked as he dashed around the castle. He placed a purple card on the ground and pushed some of his magic into it. He had gone most of the year with out pranking anyone, but Ishizu had come to talk to him last night. What she had told him had put him on edge. Voldemort was up to something that involved Harry disappearing. James wasn't going to take that chance.

"Professor Potter," someone spoke causing James to jump. He turned around to see Ishizu standing behind him. "Professor Ishtar, don't do that!" he told her. "Forgive me James, but I came to warn you about trying to change the future," she told him. "Harry and Draco walk a fine line. What is happening now is almost identical to what happened in the past."

"Are you saying I can't protect him, Ishizu?" he asked. Ishizu shook her head the looked at the moon. "Only Harry can change his destiny," she told him. "If Harry does not embrace his true dreams then all is lost to the world. Not even the Pharaoh can save us." James watched as Ishizu walked away. She had once again left him with a riddle that he didn't want to answer.

----------------------------------------

Harry took a detour to his dorm. He walked into the room of Requirements and noticed a mirror sitting in the middle of the room. "It can't be," he gasped. "What's the Mirror of Erised doing here?" Harry walked over to the mirror and placed his hand on it. The glass reflected His dream and Harry smiled at the mirror. "I see you've found it again," Dumbledore said. Harry spun around and gulped. Although he thought he was in trouble, Dumbledore just waved it off. He walked over to Harry and smiled into the mirror. "All of Serenity's friends have gazed into this and had seen just themselves," he told Harry.

"They're happy?" Harry asked. "Yes, the only ones who are not are Seto and Serenity herself," Dumbledore spoke. "It seems that she is waiting on him to ask her hand. Seto is trying to find the courage to do so." Harry giggled turning back to the mirror the dream was the same but the image had changed. Instead of Potters, his friends surrounded him. Next to him was Draco smiling at him, his hands were resting on the shoulders of two children. In Harry's arms was a black haired baby. On his right was James holding a blonde one. He looked further into the mirror and saw all of his friends and their families.

"Professor, I see three people I've never seen before," he told him. "All of your family is in the mirror," Dumbledore told him. "Even the ones you don't remember. Now, off to bed. I don believe that young Albus is getting worried." Harry ran off to Gryffindor Tower and Dumbledore chuckled. He walked through the porthole only to be tackled by something short.

"Harry!" Albie yelled. Harry smiled down at him before picking him up. "What's wrong?" he asked the crying boy. "He had a nightmare," Zelda said walking over to him. "Please, tell me it was just a dream!" Harry blinked when he found himself holding two crying kids. He managed to move them over to a couch. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" he asked sitting down. "You were kidnapped then you disappeared," Albie told him. "There was this lady and she took you."

Zelda snuggled into Harry's side and B hopped out into the common room. "Zelda-chan, who do I have to kill?" He asked. The spell Zelda had placed on the rabbit wore off and a man about 5'8" stood in its place. "Zelda, if you don't tell us what's wrong, I can't tell you how long they have to live," B told her. "I want the numbers of Voldemort's life," Zelda told him. B nodded his head then looked at Harry. "I'm a little bit special," he told him. "Oh, and tell the other you I said hello." B picked up Zelda and headed for the girls' dorms.

Harry picked Albie up and head to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lucius walked into Voldemort's layer and shivered slightly. "Malfoy, I've never seen such horns on you head before?" he hissed. "What are they from?" "They are the horns of my Ka, my lord," he told them. " It's a Red Eyes Black Dragon." Voldemort tapped his chin. "Is that not a dark creature?" Lucius nodded his head and gulped. He knew what would come next. Yes, my lord," he told him. "Tell me, Lucius, who is your master?" Voldemort asked.

"You are, My Lord," he answered. 'As long as he doesn't know about Master Joseph, everything should be fine.' Voldemort smirked then waved his hand. Wormtail walked in pushing a cursing blonde. "Don't touch me, ya sniveling bastard!" he yelled. Lucius felt all color drain from his face. "Mister Wheeler here has graciously volunteered to lure his little sister away from Hogwarts," Voldemort said. "You, Lucius, will keep him until he time is right."

"Yes, My lord," he said. "Not another psycho wanting to take over the world," Joey sighed. "I'm guessin' you're after them Items, right?" Voldemort smirked at him while Lucius refrained from attacking. "I'm afraid, muggle, that we're after much bigger prizes, though seizing the Millennium Items would be an excellent idea," the snake man hissed out. "After all, we don't want the Pharaoh to get any ideas." Wormtail threw Joey over to Lucius and he appreciated out of the layer.

"Let me go, moneybag!" Joey yelled. "Master, would you please calm down," the blond hissed. Joey stopped struggling and looked up at him and let his mouth drop. "Red Eyes?" he asked. Lucius smirked at him then lead the teen into his mansion. "Yes, dear master, it's me," he told him. "I'm deeply sorry that I had to deny that fact." "It's okay," Joey said hanging his head. "You didn't want to be embarrassed to have a third rate mutt for a master."

"I'd say a third rate mutt is far better than having a snake for a master," Lucius told him. "Besides, I'm richer than a any of those accurse Blue Eyes." Joey raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't one of those Blue Eyes, you future son-in-law?" the blonde asked. "And you're still not richer than Kaiba." Lucius bowed his head and Joey heard giggling.

He turned around to see a blonde woman walking into the hallway. "Lucius, is Joseph here?" she asked then saw the honey blonde. "AH! You are so adorable!" Narcissia hugged Joey then skipped into the kitchen. "I though blue bloods were suppose to act like a stick's up their ass," Joey muttered. "That's out in the world," Lucius told him. "At home, we act the way we really are. I like to flop on couches and Narcissia is a fangirl." Joey watched as Lucius shuddered and he smirked. "Yaoi or regular?" he asked.

"Luci! I found some old pictures of James and Severus!" Narcissia yelled running back into the hallway. Lucius hit his head on the wall and Joey laughed nervously. He was stuck in a mansion with a Yaoi fangirl. "And I though my sister was bad," Joey muttered.

-------------------------------------------------

Serenity sneezed as she made it to Gryffindor Tower. "Someone's talking about me," she muttered. Serenity turned to see a woman entering the porthole. "Hey!" she yelled. The woman dashed inside and Serenity ran in after her. The woman dashed into the sixth year boy's room and over to Harry's bed. "Soon, little prince, you power will help our lord," she whispered picking him up.

"Stop!" Serenity yelled. "Guys wake up!" the boys shot up and looked at her. "Wheeler get out, " Ron yelled. "No while a Blue-Eyes is in danger!" She told them. The boys turned to the mystery woman standing on the window ledge. "I have to thank you for this precious boy," she told them smirking under her hood. With that the woman jumped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

Down in the dungeons, Draco shot up in his bed. "Apollo?" he asked. Blaise woke up in time to see Draco dash out the room. The blonde ran up to the first floor and out the main door, before falling to his knees. "He can't be gone," he whispered. James came running out seconds later and felt himself tear up. "Not my baby," he whispered.

Far away form the castle Harry rested peacefully against his kidnapper. The woman finally let her hood drop and sighed. "I'm sorry dear one, but your power is needed for our lord," she muttered. "But I hope your magic... never mind."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: I'm Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT I didn't mean to not update in sooooooo long! I got caught up in schoolwork and well Research Paper should sum it up.

Harry: You had me kidnapped?

Addie: Yep.

Harry: You're a bitch.

Addie: Yep! Review please.


	13. Memories Lost, Harry's New Life

Addie: I'm so Sorry I haven't updated this in like what…. A month, I think?

Seto: New laptop. She's been waiting for and is now getting used to it.

Addie: Thank you, Seto the Turbo Nerd.

Seto: I hate you. Any she doesn't own.

Addie: Final Chapter!

Memories Lost, Harry's New Life

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared into the forest unmoving. Serenity hissed and glared. "Damn it!" she yelled. "I'm the strongest and fastest dragon known to man and I couldn't do anything!" James turned to the raging dragon and saw Dumbledore coming to them. Following him was Kaiba and his friends with Ron and Hermione running after them. "It what Mr. Kaiba said true?" Dumbledore asked. "Has Harry really been kidnapped?"

Kaiba snorted before walking over to Serenity. "You're a fool, old man," he snapped. "You have to get second opinions when I told you I sensed when Harry left the grounds. I don't know about you but if I was…" "Kaiba, that's enough," Atem said taking over. "We were planning to take him anyway. It's the whole reason Atlas sent us here. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you of our plans, Professor Dumbledore. Atlas felt it best if you didn't know."

James felt a pang in his chest after he heard this. His own son wanted to kidnap Harry? "True I want Harry in Japan were Voldemort can't get to him, but I would have liked it if you had at least told Father, Pharaoh," Atlas said walking into the light. "Though I had thought of asking Bakura and Marik to do this earlier in to year, I would have never had Harry come against his will." Atem smiled at him and Draco looked up at his mate's brother.

"You were going to take Harry away?" he asked like a child. Atlas knelt down next to him and patted his pack. "Not forever, Draco," he told him. "Only long enough to unlock his true powers. Atem, I believe that Mahado was the one who asked to train Harry, correct?" the pharaoh nodded his head then looked at Serenity. "Serenity, will you please describe the person who took the Light of All Magic?" he asked. "If I'm right then we have nothing to worry about."

The group raised their eye brows at him and Atem glared back. "Well, it was a girl wearing a cloak and from what I saw underneath it looked like a Sailor uniform," she told him. "She had gloves on but one was short, the same with her boots." Atem smirked before turning to Bakura, who had also taken over. "What do you think, thief?" he asked. "Do you believe Riddle will give Harry to her father?" The thief grinned then shook his head.

"No more than Zelda dumping Leon," he told him. "The kid will be fine. Now if you excuse me, Marik and I are going to go show dear old Voldie what being insane is really like." With that Bakura and Marik disappeared. Atem let Yugi back in control and he ran over to Draco. "Don't worry," he told him. "Harry-chan will more than likely give her a shocking wakeup call any way."

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned while sitting up. His back was killing him and his head was pounding. He put his hand out to find is glasses only to gasp. "Where am I?" he asked. "Far away from the castle, my prince," his kidnapper told him. "I'm sorry for this. I shouldn't have listened to this madman. You may call me Serpens. I'm a special warrior that pleaded to serve you. Here," Serpens handed Harry his glasses and he gasped when he looked at her. "I'm dead," he whispered.

"No, Prince, you are more dangerous to me than I am to you," she told him. "After all, I did kidnap one of Kaiba's precious Blue-Eyes. Now, there's not much time. Voldemort called me from my sleep to bring you to him. I can't do that. Forgive me." Harry blinked as Serpens waved her hand in front of his face. His eyes fell shut and Serpens picked him up then handed him to a man with silver hair.

"Thank you for taking him to Domino, Pegasus," she told him. "Not a problem, Miss Riddle," he told her. "I'll take care of the boy. Hopefully, we can keep that nasty snake man away from him." Serpens gave him a pointed look and he glared at her. "For the last time, I'm not gay," he told her. "What did I do to cause people to think that?" "Long story, no time," she told him. "Now go!" With that the Duel Monster creator placed Harry into his car and drove away. 'Wait did I just give the hope of the world to a Funny Bunny fan boy?' she thought. 'Well it could have been a gay clown or Bakura.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: I know this is short, but I wanted to finish this up.

Harry: Who's the man taking me?

Seto: That's the whole reason this is rated M.

Addie: Though I agree with Kaiba about Pegasus. This really could have been rated T. I'm thinking of rewriting this and adding some things and making the chapters longer.

Harry: your making a sequel to this, aren't you.

Addie: Yes. Please review! Oh, and I hope I haven't pissed anyone off by not updating in a long time.


End file.
